


New follower

by CatiZza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Detective, Drama, F/M, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Сразу после завершения сезона Виктор и Юри отправляются в Таиланд, помогать Пхичиту воплощать его мечту - поставить ледовое шоу и привлечь интерес соотечественников к фигурному катанию.Но талант обоих фигуристов привлекает внимание не только зрителей и спонсоров.Написано в подарок для MariTotoshka.Warning за присутствующий в тексте лексикон Плисецкого.





	1. Chapter 1

За окном шелестел дождь – зарядив с утра, он не умолкал ни на минуту, скрывая дальние здания, потоками омывая улицы, словно пытаясь смыть с них машины и людей.

За долгие годы своей карьеры Виктору довелось побывать в самых разных городах и странах, и услышать голоса самых разных дождей. В Петербурге дождь меланхолично рассказывал о тоске и бренности бытия, в Москве нетерпеливо барабанил по крышам и стеклам, раздраженно жалуясь на вечную спешку, в Марселе он напевал о море, с которого его принес ветер, в Лозанне и вовсе шелестел о чем-то своем.

Здесь, в Бангкоке, дождь был быстрым, говорливым и теплым. Он казался быстрее, живее, теплее, чем тот уютный, неторопливый дождь, под которым Виктору доводилось гулять в Хасецу. Тот ласково касался плеч, стряхивал с веток вишневые лепестки, тихо разливался лужами под ногами, он был скромнее и спокойнее, чем дождь, шелестящий над Бангкоком.

Такие разные – совсем как Юри и Пхичит, подумалось Виктору, и он, усмехнувшись, перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову, глядя в светлый потолок гостиничного номера.

Стареешь, Никифоров. Сентиментальным становишься. Мыслить начинаешь аллегориями.

Такими… японскими.

Виктор хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза, слушая, как шелестит за окном тропический ливень и шумит в душе вода. Юри ушел туда минут пятнадцать назад – значит, еще полчаса оттуда не выйдет. Выросший на горячий источниках, он всегда любил поплескаться, и они с Виктором уже давно договорились, что тренер идет в душ первым.

Наскоро ополоснувшись, Виктор уступил ванную ученику, и теперь предавался заслуженному отдыху, развалившись на широкой кровати. Номер, в котором они с Юри располагалась, был недешевым – спонсоры, которых нашел Пхичит, не поскупились на то, чтобы создать звездам фигурного катания все условия. Виктор понимал их расчет – впечатленные тайским гостеприимством звезды обеспечат хорошую рекламу и не откажутся приехать еще раз.

Под потолком пискнул проснувшийся кондиционер – датчик температуры климат-контроля уловил, что в номере стало слишком жарко. К шелесту падающей воды присоединился мерный гул и повеяло холодком.

Виктор глубоко вдохнул, насыщая легкие очищенным от сырости воздухом, и забрался под тонкий плед. Свежий воздух – это, конечно, хорошо, но подхватить простуду сейчас будет очень некстати.

В июне Бангкок превращался в филиал преисподней – с неба обрушивались тропические ливни, к удушающей жаре примешивалась такая же удушающая влажность, и улицы превращались в баню. Климат-контроль в ледовом центре работал на износ, поддерживая в помещении необходимую температуру, но лед под коньками все равно становился рыхлым и начинал требовать заливки в два раза чаще. Организаторы шоу разводили руками, обещали сделать все возможное и обеспечить все условия.

Виктор и Юри приехали в Бангкок практически сразу после окончания сезона, в конце апреля, когда тропическое лето было уже в самом разгаре. Выходя из ледового центра на улицу, Виктор чувствовал себя так, словно нырял в горячую воду. Юри к недостаткам местного климата относился с поистине самурайским спокойствием – в Японии летом было немногим лучше, и мигом отсыревающая одежда была для него привычным явлением.

Сезон выдался непростым, и Пхичиту пришлось постараться, чтобы уговорить на участие в его шоу всех тех, кого он хотел там увидеть. Кто-то и вовсе отказался, кому-то пришлось жестко корректировать тренировочный график, а кому-то не позволили тренеры. Пхичит не унывал, и эдакой задорной белочкой продолжал носиться и уговаривать, договариваться, обещать и перезванивать, причудливая вмешивая в свой бойкий английский тайские и итальянские словечки.

\- Понимаете, кхун Виктор, - увлеченно вещал Пхичит во время их последней встречи на льду спортивного комплекса в Барселоне, - в Таиланде ничего не знают про фигурное катание, в смысле, они знают о нем только то, что оно популярно во всем мире, но не знают, почему, а мне бы хотелось, чтобы мои соотечественники увидели, за что именно любят этот спорт, и опять же, вот эта тема, которую выбрал Юри, она ведь универсальная, язык любви понимают все, и я подумал, что…

\- Угу, - кивнул Виктор, глядя, как Юри безуспешно пытается распутать шнурок на левом коньке. Он всегда путался в шнурках, когда нервничал или был чересчур увлечен невеселыми мыслями. Из-за частого дерганья шнурки на коньках Кацуки уже растрепались и обтерлись, и, по-хорошему, их давно пора было заменить.

\- Значит, вы согласны? – спросил Пхичит, и Виктор обернулся, не сразу сообразив, почему в стрекоте улыбчивого тайца образовалась пауза.

\- Мы подумаем над этим, - ответил он, больше из вежливости. Половину эмоциональной речи Пхичита он пропустил, и поэтому имел весьма смутное представление о том, на что требовалось его согласие.

\- Che figo! – Пхичит улыбнулся шире и унесся в коридор, на ходу вытаскивая мобильный из кармана.

\- Это что он сейчас такое сказал? – поинтересовался Виктор, опускаясь рядом с Юри на одно колено и отнимая у него из пальцев многострадальные шнурки.

\- Это Челестино, - вздохнул Юри. - Ну, то есть, это он у Челестино научился. У него это была любимая фраза, и он ее часто повторяет, когда чем-то очень доволен. А что не так?

\- У нас в России слово «фига» имеет другое значение, - хмыкнул Виктор, воюя со шнурком. - Я тебе потом объясню.

Как позже выяснилось, Пхичит, впечатлившийся преображением Юри на льду, решил взять любовь темой для своего шоу, о котором он мечтал весь сезон. Любовь к спорту, к родным и друзьям, к родине…

\- … да хоть к котлетам! – сказал он тогда и подмигнул. Юри густо покраснел, а Виктор рассмеялся и сказал, что от такого предложения грех отказываться.

\- В Хасецу готовят такой прекрасный кацудон, что ему не грех признаться в любви на весь мир, - сказал он, кладя руку на плечо своего ученика, и тот мигом умудрился найти, куда покраснеть еще сильнее.

Так Виктор Никифоров и Юри Кацуки оказались во сыром и горячем Бангкоке, в самый разгар сезона дождей и летних отпусков.

\- Будем считать, что у нас отпуск, - пошутил Виктор, сражаясь на палочках с длинной тайской лапшой, когда в первый день тренировок они с Юри спустились перекусить на фудкорт ледового центра. Лапша была полита соусом с каким-то непроизносимым названием, и то и дело норовила соскользнуть с палочек. Привычный к такой еде Юри управлялся с ней не в пример ловчее.

\- В конце концов, - продолжил Виктор, наматывая лапшу на палочки, - ездить в отпуск в Таиланд – это, можно сказать, своего рода русская традиция.

\- Почему именно в Таиланд? – спросил Юри, поднимая глаза. Виктор повернулся к окну, отрешенно рассматривая двух колоритных тайских красоток, которые проходили мимо по улице.

\- Места тут живописные, - ответил он, и, повернувшись, отправил в рот очередной моток лапши.

Юри улыбнулся, и Виктор по глазам понял – не верит. За год их совместной работы Юри научился разбираться в оттенках фирменной никифоровской иронии, уже не так часто терялся и перестал растерянно хмуриться, соображая, шутит его наставник или говорит серьезно. Но переспрашивать Юри не стал, и лапшу они доедали в молчании.

Дни тянулись за днями, каждый был жарче и влажнее предыдущего, а работы было немногим меньше, чем во время подготовки к сезону. С другой стороны, думалось Виктору, свободного времени тоже оставалось немного – и это не давало Юри утонуть в пучине самокопания и размышлений о следующем сезоне. Виктор видел, что Юри беспокоится, знал, как он умеет себя накручивать, и идея Пхичита с этим шоу пришлась как нельзя кстати. Виктор предложил совместить приятное с полезным и использовать наработки для шоу и для постановки программы на следующий сезон, чтобы не терять драгоценное время.

Работа над шоу позволяла ему и самому отвлекаться от мыслей о следующем сезоне, и поймав себя на этом, Виктору подумалось, что Яков, пожалуй, не одобрил бы такой подход. «Фигурист на льду должен думать на шаг вперед», - говорил он, - «а тренер на ковре должен думать на два».

Виктор старался, но выходило, прямо сказать, скверно. Яков бы сказал, что это оттого, что как фигурист мыслить Виктор уже перестал, а как тренер – еще не научился. Вот и мечется эдакой неведомой зверушкой, промежуточным звеном эволюции между льдом и бортиком, когда человеческие ноги уже выросли, а коньки еще не отвалились.

…Шелест воды смолк, и Виктор открыл глаза, отвлекаясь от пространных размышлений. Он устал, просто устал, вот и потянуло на мысли о бренности бытия. Щеколда щелкнула, и послышались неловкие шлепки резиновых тапочек. Виктор приподнялся на локтях и смерил вошедшего в спальню Кацуки насмешливым взглядом. Взъерошенный, в запотевших очках, вытирающийся на ходу полотенцем, Юри никак не походил на тот всепоглощающий Эрос, который заставлял вставать зрителей на трибунах. Сильнее всего он походил на ежика, разбуженного посередине спячки.

\- Ихтиандр, сын мой! – Виктор трагически простер руки ему навстречу. - Ты наконец-то явился из морских пучин!

\- Кто? – Юри недоуменно прищурился, стаскивая с плеч полотенце. - Это какой-то ваш русский… _нетщист_? – старательно выговорил он непривычное слово.

\- Нет, Ихтиандр – это персонаж одной русской книги, - Виктор сел на кровати и привычным жестом отбросил с лица челку. - Он был смертным мальчиком, потом тяжело заболел, и один профессор ему пришил акульи жабры. И Ихтиандр с тех пор мог дышать под водой, поэтому проводил в ней очень много времени. В советское время по этой книге сняли фильм, я тебе покажу, если хочешь.

Юри кивнул, и, стащив с носа очки, педантично убрал их в футляр и пристроил его на тумбочку у кровати, прежде чем устроиться рядом с Виктором. Тот тут же сгреб Юри в объятия, заставляя вытянуться на кровати во весь рост, и зарылся носом во влажные волосы. От них пахло морем – то ли так пах шампунь, то ли сам Юри, выросший у побережья, на всю жизнь пропах запахом морских волн. Виктор с удовольствием вдыхал этот запах, зарываясь носом во влажные жесткие вихры, касаясь губами лба, брови, уголка глаза.

\- _Виитья_ , - тихо протянул Юри, прикрывая глаза и обнимая его в ответ. Виктор улыбнулся уголком рта – ему безумно нравилось, как Юри старательно выговаривает его имя, вытягивая, словно напевая, гласные звуки.

\- Я соскучился, - негромко проговорил Виктор, касаясь губами его виска.

\- Меня не было всего тридцать минут.

\- Это долго, - Виктор шутливо прихватил его губами за ухо. - Это очень долго. Непозволительно долго, - решительно добавил он, обнимая Юри крепче и устраиваясь почти поверх него.

\- Gomen nasai, - откликнулся Юри, прикрывая глаза.

Виктор склонился, касаясь губами его губ - легко, едва ощутимо, больше дразня. От губ Юри сладковато пахло шоколадом и мятой. Как оказалось, он все еще пользовался детской зубной пастой – Виктор случайно обнаружил это, когда они впервые поселились в одном номере, еще тогда, на местечковом чемпионате Кюсю. «Она вкуснее», с обезоруживающей прямотой ответил Юри в ответ на вопрос. После пары поцелуев Виктор обнаружил, что абсолютно с ним согласен.

\- От тебя пахнет морем, - шепнул он, касаясь губами шеи Юри. - Давай сделаем воду темой твоего следующего сезона?

\- Давай… - выдохнул Юри, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Виктор так и не понял, было ли это выражением согласия, или же просьбой не останавливаться, но в тот момент ему было все равно. Он пристроился поудобнее, покрывая шею Юри поцелуями, сцеловывая оставшиеся капли воды.

Негромкий, но требовательный стук в дверь заставил их обоих вздрогнуть и отстраниться друг от друга.

\- Кого там еще… - Виктор недовольно обернулся.

\- Я открою, - Юри высвободился из его объятий, и, натягивая на ходу халат, направился к двери. Виктор слышал, как он спрашивает, кто там, и замер, напрягая слух, но ответа так и не услышал. После минутной тишины щелкнула дверь, послышался шелест и шорох, затем дверь снова закрылась. Юри вернулся в спальню, держа в руке большой букет белых цветов в шуршащей обертке.

\- Кто там? – спросил Виктор, приподнимаясь на локте.

\- Никого, - Юри растерянно пожал плечами. - Букет лежал у дверей, а в коридоре никого не было, - он повертел букет, рассматривая. - Ни записки, ни подписи… Я думаю, это тебе.

\- Почему?

\- Ты же звезда, - Юри улыбнулся. - К тому же, они белые. Если бы я выбирал для тебя букет, я бы купил белые. Они тебе подходят. У вас, русских, можно так дарить цветы.

\- Ты тоже теперь звезда, - Виктор ответил на его улыбку. Юри смущенно поджал губу и оглянулся, ища, куда бы поставить цветы. Обнаружив на столике графин с водой, он по-простому пристроил цветы туда, не вынимая их из пакета.

\- Я звезда разве что по меркам Хасецу, - помолчав, проговорил он. - А мои товарищи не подарили бы мне белые цветы.

\- А что с ними не так? – Виктор подвинулся, когда Юри забрался на кровать и вытянулся рядом.

\- В Японии белый – это цвет смерти, - просто ответил он.

Виктор нахмурился, обнимая его крепче. Юри прильнул к нему, совсем по-детски утыкаясь носом в плечо, и затих, наслаждаясь его теплом.

Поглаживая его теплую и влажную спину, Виктор задумчиво смотрел на стоящие на столике цветы.

Два дня назад он нашел такой же букет в раздевалке ледового центра. Белые цветы в шуршащей обертке, без подписи и адресата. Тогда Виктор, привыкший ко вниманию поклонников, просто сунул их пробегавшей мимо уборщице, попросил поставить в воду и благополучно забыл о нем, увлеченный очередным разговором с Пхичитом.

Теперь еще один. Прямо под дверями номера.

Надо будет поговорить с охраной гостиницы.

\- Витья? – сонно позвал Юри. - Мы… на чем мы остановились, перед тем как в дверь постучали? Ты что-то говорил про программу…

\- Завтра обсудим, - Виктор коснулся губами черноволосой макушки. - Спи.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро выдалось солнечным – тайская погода словно решила поиздеваться, а может быть, просто у нее наконец-то кончился запас дождей. Выглянувшее из туч солнце подсветило текущие по бангкокским улицам мутные реки и выгнало из убежищ многочисленных кровососущих насекомых.

На тренировку Виктор опаздывал, и его и без того скверное настроение портилось все сильнее. Юри отправился в ледовый центр сразу после завтрака – Виктор, сославшись на дела, сказал ему, что приедет позже. Однако он не думал, что его слова окажутся настолько пророческими. 

\- Извините, кхун фаранг, - разводил руками таксист, - сами видите, что творится на улицах.

Виктор видел, и жалел, что не догадался воспользоваться лодкой – половина кварталов Бангкока утопала в мутной воде, и все свободные дороги были загружены намертво. В машине было жарко, но Виктор мужественно удерживался от соблазна попросить водителя включить кондиционер посильнее. Обмахиваясь папкой с бумагами, Виктор мрачно смотрел в окно на неторопливо ползущие машины, отрешенно прислушиваясь к мелодичному курлыканью радио.

Отправив Юри на тренировку, Виктор выждал пятнадцать минут для верности и спустился в холл. Администраторы гостиницы были бесконечно вежливы и улыбчивы, и охотно отвечали на вопросы. Миловидная дежурная вызвала по телефону начальника охраны, тот оказался не менее словоохотлив, но на вопросы «кхуна фаранга» ничего внятного сообщить не мог. Нет, никаких подозрительных людей вчера вечером не было, нет, никакие гости не интересовались, в каком номере проживают кхун Виктор Никифоров и кхун Юри Кацуки, да, они непременно опросят персонал и пересмотрят записи с камер слежения в коридорах, да, к вечеру неизвестного поклонника обязательно найдут…

Виктор открыл папку и задумчиво пролистнул наброски – схемы движений, эскизы костюмов, начерканные во время обсуждений, сценарии для номеров и соображения по образам.

Букет был большим, пахучим и шуршащим. Пронести его незаметно практически невозможно – а значит, тот, кто принес цветы, не смог бы скрыть их от камер.

Надо будет выяснить, как называются эти цветы и какое значение они имеют…

Виктор закрыл папку и снова принялся обмахиваться. Соседний ряд машин сдвинулся и медленно пополз вперед.

***

До ледового цента Виктор добрался через добрых полтора часа. За это время ему успел дважды позвонить Юри и один раз – Пхичит: таец рассыпался в извинениях и сообщал, что тоже задерживается. Представители одной из спонсорских организаций назначили встречу на утро, но до сих пор не подъехали, также застряв в одной из пробок.

Забористую ругань Плисецкого Виктор услышал еще из раздевалки – смачные русские матюги, перемешанные с английскими репликами, гулким эхом отдавались где-то под сводами катка. На ходу застегивая ветровку, Виктор подхватил чехол с коньками и поспешил к бортику.

\- …тебе катка мало, свинина?! – ломающийся голос Плисецкого то и дело срывался со взрослого баска на почти детский визг. - Нажрал себе жопу, занос как у ебучего автобуса, полтора метра с каждой стороны?!

Юри что-то негромко и виновато отвечал, перемежая английский японскими и русскими извинениями, но Плисецкий его, похоже, не слышал.

\- В жопу себе засунь свои гребаные извинения! – рявкнул он. - В свою жирную японскую жопу, понял меня?! Еще раз до меня дотронешься, я из тебя свиную отбивную сделаю!

Юри что-то снова заговорил, но Плисецкий раздраженно фыркнул и укатился прочь, на ходу стаскивая с волос резинку. Виктор оглянулся по сторонам, привычно ища кого-нибудь из тренеров, но никого не увидел.

Подойдя к бортику, Виктор вытащил коньки из чехла. Юри, наконец-то заметив его, подъехал к бортику. Вид у него был расстроенный.

\- Витья, - негромко проговорил он, - мы репетировали, и я случайно задел Юрио.

\- Ты уверен, что это ты его задел, а не он тебя? – спросил Виктор, затягивая шнуровку.

\- Не знаю, - Юри покачал головой. - Витья… - он поджал губу и покосился на Юрия, демонстративно делающего растяжку у противоположного бортика. - Мне с ним сложно. Мы должны рассказывать о любви в нашем номере, а он меня ненавидит. Так ничего не выйдет.

Юри опустил взгляд, хмуро глядя куда-то на лед, словно пытаясь отыскать свое отражение. Мутноватая белая поверхность не отражала ничего, кроме ярких потолочных ламп. Виктор хорошо знал этот взгляд и эту позу – Юри, как обычно, винил во всем себя, корил себя за то, что подвел наставника. Зашнуровав конек, Виктор выпрямился и, протянув руку, взъерошил черные вихры.

\- Не бери в голову. Это не в тебе проблема.

Не дав Юри ответить, Виктор по-простому вскарабкался на бортик и спустился на лед, не утруждая себя прогулкой до калитки.

\- Передохни пока, - коротко велел он, и широкими шагами пересек каток, подъезжая к разминающемуся Юрию.

\- Приехал? – не оборачиваясь, спросил тот.

\- Приехал. Пробки. – Виктор привычным жестом тряхнул головой, откидывая с лица челку. Не дождавшись, когда Юрий соизволит повернуться, он подъехал ближе и оперся на бортик.

\- Яков где?

\- Давление. Жарко, сыро. Утверждает, что не сердце, но мы его уговорили сегодня на каток не ездить, сам видел, что за пиздец на дорогах, - Плисецкий сделал несколько наклонов, и, повернувшись, оперся локтем на бортик, глядя на Виктора снизу вверх.

\- Никифоров, твоя японская свинья меня заебала, - безапелляционно сообщил он.

\- Он сказал, что вы столкнулись.

\- Столкнулись?! – возмущенно переспросил Плисецкий. - Да этот кретин узкоглазый на меня наехал!

\- Он на тебя? Или все-таки ты на него? – спокойно переспросил Виктор. Юрий несколько секунд мрачно смотрел на него, сердито сопя.

\- Ладно, мы по моей вине столкнулись. Я с прыжка навернулся, и его задел. Выходил с тулупа с руками, раскрылся не вовремя, на две ноги ляпнулся, а тут этот еще… В общем, вместе рухнули. Он слишком близко оказался.

\- Говоря проще, твоя забитая посторонними мыслями голова опять перевесила, - Виктор кивнул. - Юр, действительно, ничего у тебя так не выйдет. Пока ты будешь на льду думать не о том, что надо делать, а о том, как тебя бесят окружающие, ты будешь падать. Я тебе об этом еще в Хасецу говорил.

\- Потому что бесит он меня, понимаешь, бесит! – рявкнул в ответ Плисецкий. - До усрачки он меня бесит, понимаешь, нет?! Какое тут агапэ к херам, когда у меня от одного вида этого ебаного эроса все падает…

\- Знаешь, Юра, - Виктор вздохнул и устало потер лицо, - откровенно говоря, ты начинаешь меня утомлять. Зачем ты согласился на участие в этом шоу, если тебя так раздражает Юри?

\- Деньги. Мани. Лавэ. Знаешь такое слово? – вскинулся Плисецкий, для пущей убедительности красноречиво потирая друг об друга сложенные в щепоть пальцы. - Ценники на снаряжение видел? Прайсы на пошив костюмов? На репетиторов деньги где-то брать надо, потому что в школу с нашим графиком не набегаешься. А еще, прикинь, жрать что-то надо и за квартиру платить. Знаешь, сколько у моего деда пенсия? – добавил он уже тише.

Виктор кивнул. Он с этими трудностями был знаком не понаслышке.

\- Мне эти медали на хер не нужны, - неожиданно сознался Плисецкий, глядя на Юри, раскатывающегося поодаль. - Мне машина нужна. Такая, как всем чемпионам дарят. Думал, выиграю, дадут мне такую крутую тачку, а я ее деду подарю. А то его ведро с гайками на одной вере в чудо ездит…

Юрий умолк, мрачно глядя на Юри. Тот, разогнавшись, выполнил сальхов в два оборота и, легко приземлившись, прокатился дальше. Виктор выждал пару минут, но продолжать свою речь Плисецкий не стал.

\- Юра, - позвал Виктор, и, не дождавшись реакции, легонько коснулся пальцами его плеча. Юрий дернул им, как рассерженный кот, стряхивая чужие пальцы.

\- Относись к этому как к работе, - продолжил Виктор. - Ты сам сказал – тебе нужны деньги на репетиторов. Зарабатывай деньги на репетиторов. Не надо кататься кому-то назло. Катайся, чтобы кого-то порадовать. Не пытайся всей публике угодить, ты не чемодан с деньгами, чтобы всем понравиться. Большая часть публики, которая тебя приветствует, забудет о тебе через год, и будет приветствовать кого-то другого. Вот и не оборачивайся на них. Выбери себе кого-то одного, ради которого ты будешь кататься. Так, как ты катал свою программу тогда, в Хасецу.

\- Как Попович, что ли? – фыркнул Юрий, поворачиваясь. - «Я страдала, страданула…», как Мила выражается.

\- Знаешь, шутки шутками, но в чем-то Попович прав. У него голова занята не ненавистью к соперникам, а тем, чтобы донести свой посыл до конкретного человека. А на остальных ему наплевать. Поэтому у него такие высокие оценки за презентацию. Так что давай-ка пересмотри свои приоритеты. Ненависть – плохое топливо, Юрка, - добавил Виктор, помолчав. - Стоит дорого, сгорает быстро, мотор изнашивает.

Он по-отечески потрепал Плисецкого по волосам, и, оттолкнувшись от бортика, покатился прочь. Сзади послышалось фырканье, но оборачиваться Виктор не стал.

***

К вечеру солнце решило, что сегодня уже потрудилось достаточно. Оно нырнуло в стремительно наползающие облака, и спустя несколько минут на улицы стеной обрушился ливень. Ситуация на дорогах снова ухудшилась, и Виктор мысленно возблагодарил всех богов, что они с Юри успели добраться до гостиницы вовремя.

В холле было сумрачно, горели только желтоватые настенные лампы, подсвечивающие икебаны в нишах. Работающие кондиционеры разгоняли сырую духоту, и Виктор приобнял Юри за плечи, когда тот поежился от забирающегося за шиворот холодка.

\- Кхун Виктор? – улыбчивая девушка-администратор почтительно поклонилась, возникая откуда-то сбоку.

\- Я догоню, - негромко сказал Виктор Юри, и тот, кивнув, направился к лифтам. Девушка, дождавшись, когда Виктор полностью сосредоточит внимание на ней, снова поклонилась и с улыбкой сообщила:

\- Кхун Виктор, мы выполнили ваше поручение. Букет к двери вашего номера отнес один из наших рабочих. Желаете с ним поговорить?

\- Желаю, - кивнул Виктор, и девушка, приглашающе махнув рукой, первой направилась к резным дверям, ведущим в подсобные помещения.

В противоположность пышно украшенному холлу, кабинет администрации был по-спартански просто и скудно обставлен – стол, кресло, немного офисной техники да потертый кожаный диван. Сидящий на нем таец, одетый в неновый рабочий комбинезон, с готовностью встал и поклонился, когда Виктор вместе с администраторшей зашли внутрь. Заняв предложенное девушкой кресло, Виктор кивком велел тайцу садиться.

\- Как его зовут? – спросил он у администраторши.

\- Сонтхи, - ответила та, и таец улыбнулся шире и поклонился, почтительно складывая руки.

\- Сонтхи, вы говорите по-английски? – спросил Виктор, поворачиваясь.

\- Я понимаю британский, говорю плохо, - ответил таец. - Вы говорите, я понимаю. Я отвечаю тайский, кхун Пхонпан переводит.

Виктор вопросительно повернулся к администраторше, и та согласно кивнула.

\-  Идет, - Виктор снова обернулся к Сонтхи. - Вы вчера принесли букет под дверь моего номера, так?

\- Так, - кивнул таец.

\- Где вы взяли этот букет? Вы купили его сами или вам его передали?

Сонтхи на мгновение нахмурился, припоминая, и бойко заговорил по-тайски.

\- Сонтхи разбирал коробки с посылками, пришедшими в гостиницу, - перевела Пхонпан, когда он умолк. - Фаранги, приезжающие сюда, получают посылки и подарки, им привозят нужные бумаги и их покупки из крупных магазинов. Среди коробок нашлась посылка для вас, кхун Виктор.

\- Почему он не отдал букет лично в руки?

Сонтхи снова заговорил. Он то и дело повторял «кхотхоот кхрап», что-то заискивающе пытаясь объяснить.

\- Посылок в тот день было много, многие из них попали под дождь, - перевела Пхонпан. - Сонтхи весь день возился с ними и несколько раз ругался со службой доставки. Когда он нашел ваш букет, был уже поздний вечер. Сонтхи устал. Он выяснил, что вы в номере, отнес букет, постучал, чтобы вы забрали его, и ушел к себе. Он приносит вам свои глубочайшие извинения, кхун Виктор. Он приложит все усилия, чтобы это не повторилось.

\- Все в порядке, - отмахнулся Виктор. - На букете не было никаких записок или обратного адреса?

Сонтхи помолчал, вспоминая, и, покачав головой, что-то ответил.

\- Только бумажная упаковка с указанием номера, в который нужно отнести букет, - сказала Пхонпан. - Сонтхи снял ее, потому что она совсем размокла.

\- Понятно, - Виктор кивнул и встал с кресла. - Что ж, спасибо за помощь. Если привезут что-нибудь еще, сообщите мне. Сонтхи, вы можете быть свободны.

Таец с готовностью подскочил с дивана и почтительно поклонился. Покосившись на Пхонпан, Виктор заметил облегчение, которое промелькнуло на ее лице – она справедливо опасалась, что кхун фаранг обратится в полицию или напишет жалобу.

Она проводила его до самого лифта, и, поклонившись, пожелала приятного вечера. Добравшись до номера, Виктор услышал бойкую японскую речь, и, на ходу стаскивая обувь, прошел в номер, оглядываясь по сторонам. Юри обнаружился в спальне – стоя у окна, он с кем-то говорил по телефону. Прислушавшись, Виктор различил повторяющееся «Минако-сенсей», но так и не понял, обращался ли Юри непосредственно к ней или просто упоминал свою наставницу в разговоре. Грамматика японского до сих пор оставалась для Виктора сродни марсианской, хотя Юри неоднократно пытался объяснить ему основные правила. Впрочем, тут они были квиты – русский давался Юри не менее тяжело и каждый раз его удивлял.

Подойдя сзади, Виктор приобнял Юри за талию и клюнул носом в теплую щеку.

\- Я в душ, - негромко сказал он, и Юри, не отвлекаясь от разговора, кивнул, касаясь его руки пальцами.

Смыв под прохладными струями духоту и суету прошедшего дня, Виктор вернулся в спальню. Юри уже закончил разговор, и теперь отрешенно просматривал ленту Инстаграма, развалившись на кровати. Забравшись на кровать, Виктор устроился рядом с ним, зарываясь носом в волосы. Юри поднял на него задумчивый взгляд.

\- Ты расстроен, - негромко сказал он.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Когда ты сердишься, у тебя морщинка появляется, - ответил Юри, и, протянув руку, провел пальцем между светлых бровей. - Вот здесь.

\- В самом деле? – Виктор машинально скосил глаза к переносице, как будто мог рассмотреть ее.

\- Она всегда появляется, когда ты грустишь или сердишься, - продолжил Юри, и, отведя взгляд, вздохнул и спросил:

\- Это из-за сегодняшней тренировки, да?

Виктор усмехнулся, и взъерошил ему волосы.

\- Вовсе нет, - он приобнял его за затылок и привлек к себе, утыкаясь лбом в висок. - Это жара, дожди и пробки. Местный климат не очень по мне, если говорить прямо. С такой погодой у меня скоро перепонки вырастут. Или жабры.

Юри улыбнулся и прильнул к нему ближе. Виктор улегся на спину, и Юри с удобством пристроился у него на груди, глядя в глаза.

\- Как у _Их-ти-ан-дра_? – спросил он, старательно выговаривая непривычное слово.

\- Ага, - усмехнулся в ответ Виктор. - Или как у лягушки. И тебе придется целовать меня, чтобы я снова превратился в принца.

\- А если я буду целовать тебя заранее, ты не превратишься в лягушку? – улыбнулся Юри.

\- Не знаю, - Виктор пожал плечами. - Давай попробуем.

Юри подтянулся на руках и аккуратно, по-японски педантично коснулся губами его губ. Когда он отстранился, Виктор поднял руку, рассматривая свои пальцы на предмет внезапно появившихся перепонок.

\- Вроде бы работает, - задумчиво сообщил он, шевеля пальцами. - Давай-ка еще разок – для закрепления эффекта.

Юри прыснул и потянулся к нему снова. Поймав его за лицо, Виктор привлек его ближе, с удовольствием отвечая на поцелуй, затем сгреб в объятия и заставил улечься на спину.

\- Теперь моя очередь тебя расколдовывать, - заявил он, и Юри, улыбнувшись, прикрыл глаза и обнял его в ответ.


	3. Chapter 3

Утро понедельника выдалось сумрачным. Солнце как будто и не думало подниматься из-за горизонта, и за окном, несмотря на утренний час, по-прежнему было темно.

Почти как в Петербурге, подумалось Виктору. Раньше ему казалось, что город на Неве – самое мрачное место, которое только можно себе представить. Начав ездить по миру, он узнал, что бывают места и темнее. Северные города, в которых солнце в некоторые месяцы почти не показывается, южные города, в которых солнце падает за горизонт и поднимается из-за него буквально на глазах.

И все же хмурое утро в Бангкоке парадоксальным образом напоминало о питерской хмари.

Виктор скверно спал в эту ночь. Он несколько раз задремывал, и снова просыпался, глядя в расписной потолок номера, в окно, за которым разливалась темнота тропической ночи, на спящего рядом Юри, и ждал, пока поднимется солнце – но оно все не поднималось и не поднималось. Казалось, что эта ночь будет вечной, и только изменяющиеся на электронных часах цифры свидетельствовали о том, что время не остановилось. Зеленоватые светодиоды зажглись в другой последовательности, и Виктор, уловив краем глаза движение, обернулся.

Половина седьмого. Ровно пять с половиной часов до того, как они с Юри выйдут на лед, чтобы рассказать всему миру о своей любви.

Пхичит так и назвал свое шоу – «Давайте говорить о любви». Это название он позаимствовал из песни, которую сделал заглавной темой. На грядущей неделе шоу должно было пройти трижды, в течение трех дней подряд, и билеты были распроданы полностью.

Повернувшись на бок, Виктор подпер рукой голову, глядя на мирно спящего Кацуки. Юри спал к нему спиной, приобняв подушку. Его дыхание было ровным, а лицо – по-детски безмятежным. Он спокойно проспал всю ночь, прижимаясь к Виктору, несмотря на жару. Обычно перед соревнованиями или ответственными мероприятиями Юри спал плохо, долго ворочался и не мог уснуть, порой даже что-то бормотал себе под нос по-японски.

Глядя в потолок, отрешенно пытаясь рассмотреть в темноте узорчатые фрески, Виктор пытался понять причину своей бессонницы. За годы своей карьеры он привык засыпать в любое время и в любом месте, зная, как важен хороший отдых – каждая недобранная минута сна может стоить той самой капли сил, которой не хватит для идеального проката. Теперь он, многократный призер всех мыслимых и немыслимых соревнований, не мог уснуть - почти как перед своей первой Олимпиадой.

Повернувшись к спящему Юри, Виктор осторожно коснулся растрепанных влажных волос. В каком-то смысле и правда завтрашний день станет для него первым – завтра его ученик первый раз будет участвовать в крупном шоу, а ведь он всегда волнуется и слишком много думает…

Виктор усмехнулся, глядя на Юри. Кажется, он только сейчас в полной мере осознал, что это такое. Перед глазами встало интервью Якова в одной из спортивных передач – того пригласили на один из каналов после того, как Виктор Никифоров выиграл свою первую олимпийскую медаль и окончательно закрепил свой статус чемпиона.

\- Меня вот спрашивают, что я чувствую, - сказал тогда Яков хмуро, - и я вам так скажу – это самый дурацкий вопрос, который мне доводилось слышать. Я вам сейчас на него отвечу, вы запишите, и потом цитируйте, чтобы к другим тренерам не приставали. Что чувствует тренер у бортика? Помните, как у Горького было - «гордо реет буревестник…». А теперь представьте себе, что вы на земле стоите и на такого буревестника смотрите. Буревестник с ветром борется, перья теряет, того и гляди об скалы ударится. И поймать вы его не успеете, когда он падать будет, и ветер потише не сделаете, и даже вместо него не полетаете, потому что и крылья у вас уже не те, и лапы слабоваты. Стоите вы и смотрите – долетит ли? Сил-то хватит? А все ли я ему сказал, что надо было? А объяснил ли? А дошло ли до него? О чем он там сейчас думает? Ноги гудят, крылья трясутся, а вот не взлетишь. Не твой это полет – его. Ты уже все сделал, сиди теперь на земле, и жди, пока он там летает. Это колоссальная трата энергии, я вам скажу. Это как самому прокат откатать, только еще сложнее. Фигурист что? Упал – и сам поправился. А ты стой, как дерево, и до десяти считай. Ошибку видишь, а исправить не можешь. Тут сила нужна. Много силы. Поэтому тренером быть не всякому дано.

То интервью еще долго муссировали в прессе – Яков Фельцман, обычно немногословный, редко позволял себе такие развернутые высказывания. Журналисты хвалили метафоры, а Виктор, по своему обыкновению, тогда пропустил их мимо ушей. Он на тренировках от Якова и не такое слышал.

И только потом понял, что имел в виду его старый, умудренный опытом тренер, когда пытался отговорить от поездки в Японию.

\- Витя, - спросил он, - ты сам-то налетался уже?

_Налетался ли ты, Никифоров? Сам ведь полеты любишь, чтобы скалы внизу, буря вокруг и ветер в перьях. Сможешь ли другому уступить свое право полета, усидишь на земле, на него глядя?_

Виктор взъерошил влажные черные волосы Юри и улегся рядом.

Яков был в чем-то прав – с позиции старого, опытного тренера. Виктору же было проще. Он был молод, силен, и в его крыльях все еще были перья.

И они с Юри могли летать вместе.

 Писк будильника отвлек Виктора от размышлений, и он, протянув руку, заглушил надоедливое пиликанье. Юри сонно пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Виктор наклонился и осторожно провел языком по мочке его уха, завлекательно розовеющего среди черных прядей.

\- Юуу-рии, - негромко позвал он. Тот повел плечом, утыкаясь носом в подушку. Виктор усмехнулся и снова провел языком по его уху.

\- Виктор, фу, - сонно отмахнулся Юри. - Прекрати, сейчас гулять пойдем…

\- Что-что? – Виктор отстранился, поднимая бровь. - Гулять?

Юри вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Несколько мгновений он недоуменно смотрел на Виктора, затем охнул и подскочил.

\- Извини, извини! – замахал он руками. - Я думал, это Виктор!

Виктор недоуменно поднял вторую бровь.

\- Ну, в смысле, это не ты, это Виктор… ну, то есть, это мой пудель, ну, помнишь, я рассказывал, что у меня был пудель, я тогда его купил, потому что он был как Маккачин, ну, то есть…

-Ты назвал свою собаку Виктором?

\- Я… - Юри покраснел так, что румянец на его щеках стало видно даже в сумраке спальни. - Я это… Да, он был Виктором, как ты, в смысле, я его назвал в честь тебя… Извини, извини, я просто… ну… Он еще со мной спал и по утрам лез меня облизывать, чтобы я с ним погулял…

Юри закрыл лицо руками, продолжая что-то смущенно бубнить.

\- А, то есть, ты мог утверждать, что спишь с Виктором, и по утрам он тебя облизывает? – с непередаваемой интонацией переспросил Виктор.

\- Gomen nasai! – сдавленно простонал Юри, и, угрем вывинтившись из покрывала, пулей унесся в ванную. Судя по грохоту – что-то задев по дороге. Виктор посмотрел ему вслед, перевел взгляд на забытые на тумбочки очки, и, рухнув на кровать, расхохотался.

 

 

***

В раздевалке было душно. Очень душно.

Хотя, наверное, на самом деле, там было так же, как и везде, просто на льду было еще и холодно.

Виктор устало присел на лавку и, вытащив из-под нее сумку-холодильник, достал оттуда одну из непочатых бутылок с водой. Он ненадолго приложил ее к голове, отгоняя усталость.

Сквозь стены и двери музыка доносилась словно сквозь воду, и Виктор прикрыл глаза.

Слишком много воды в этом Таиланде. Везде – под ногами, над головой, в воздухе, в легких…

Даже на льду.

Лед в этом комплексе был отвратительный – последний раз выступать на настолько паршивом льду Виктору доводилось лет восемь назад, на том злосчастном катке в Чехии, на чемпионате Европы, когда заливку льда проводили после каждой группы выступающих. Лед был мутный, рыхлый, и не позволял набрать нужную скорость. Тонкому и легкому Виктору, привыкшему парить надо льдом, казалось, что он не скользит по поверхности катка, а пробирается по сугробам по колено в снегу. Что уж там случилось, Виктор так и не узнал, да и тогда было не до этого – в отсутствии нормального скольжения приходилось мощнее толкаться, и со льда Никифоров выползал выжатый, как лимон.

Здесь лед был немногим лучше, и в перерыве между отделениями шоу Виктор успел переговорить об этом с Пхичитом.

\- Кхун Виктор, - огорченно качнул головой таец, - вы же понимаете, что могло и этого не быть…

Виктор согласно кивнул и не стал навязываться. «Все, что происходит между тобой и льдом, должно оставаться только между вами» - этому правилу Фельцман научил его еще после первых серьезных соревнований.

\- Ты же не выносишь на всеобщее обозрение семейные проблемы, Витя? – спросил Яков, когда маленький Никифоров, только что с треском проваливший произвольную программу, с досады пнул лед, перед тем как шагнуть в калитку. - Вот и со льдом тоже самое. Он теперь твоя семья, твоя супруга, твоя сестра и мать. Веди себя с ними как джентльмен. Публика приходит на стадион не для того, чтобы наблюдать за вашей мелодрамой. Публика приходит смотреть ваш прокат. Это судьи видят, как натянуто вы улыбаетесь друг другу и как стараетесь держать дистанцию, потому что они это все видят в сто первый раз. А публике до этого дела нет. Публика, если захочет мелодрам, сериалы смотреть пойдет. И тогда стадионы опустеют.

Виктору тогда было девять лет, и из всей речи Якова он понял только про сериалы. Тогда этого оказалось достаточно.

Поэтому на льду – даже на этом паршивом, мутном, рыхлом льду, не выдерживающем душного тайского климата, - он вел себя так, как подобает. Он блистал, улыбался, и взмывал вверх. Только перехватывал иногда такой же усталый, понимающий взгляд Юри, и улыбался уже для него – легко и подбадривающе.

На катке оставалась не только музыка и спецэффекты. Там же оставалась спасительная прохлада.

Виктор поудобнее развалился на лавке, вытягивая гудящие ноги. Где-то там, судя по доносящимся звукам, за стеной, катались Юри и Юра – с тем самым номером о любви и страсти. Юри должен был изображать демона, совращающего невинную душу, убеждающего ее переступить черту, запачкать возвышенное чувство низменной похотью. Юрке же, как «чистой и невинной душе» полагалось отчаянно сопротивляться.

Виктор вспомнил выражение лица Плисецкого, когда тот изучал сценарий, и невольно прыснул.

Настроение у Юрки испортилось сразу же, как только он ступил на каток – впрочем, как и у всех, кто сегодня имел несчастье на него выходить. Но Плисецкий, в отличие от остальных, свое мнение высказал вслух, за что схлопотал воспитательный подзатыльник.

\- Юра, - проникновенно сообщил Виктор, нависая над ним, - давай ты сегодня будешь агапэ, хорошо? Тихим, послушным, воспитанным, чистым и невинным агапэ. И никому не будешь портить настроение своими матюгами. Потому что на этом льду надо будет кататься всем, только все остальные, в отличие от тебя, молчат и терпят. А если ты будешь умницей, - добавил он, заметив, что тот уже открыл рот для возражений, - я попрошу Якова Михалыча взять к себе Отабека. Все понятно?

Плисецкий смерил его удивленным взглядом, но рот, однако, закрыл, и больше не открывал. Только по делу и вежливо.

Виктор хмыкнул и, вскрыв бутылку, от души к ней приложился. Мелодия окончилась, сменившись грохотом аплодисментов. Их гул напоминал шум волн, и они словно отошли от берега, стихая, когда к ним примешалась следующая мелодия.

На льду теперь должен был быть Пхичит – заключительный номер перед общим выходом принадлежал ему на правах хозяина и звезды тайского фигурного катания. Пока что единственной на этом маленьком небосклоне.

\- Ну, вот и пережили мы первый день, - задумчиво проговорил Виктор, обращаясь к самому себе. Он поудобнее уселся на лавке. Вставать не хотелось, но до общего выхода оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, и, пожалуй, стоило пойти к бортику. Юри наверняка будет его искать…

При мысли о Юри Виктор невольно бросил взгляд на его шкафчик. Тот был чуть приоткрыт и из щели торчал белый рукав одного из костюмов. Виктор встал и машинально потянулся, чтобы закрыть его. Конечно, тут все были свои, но все-таки не стоило…

Внутри шкафчика что-то протестующе зашуршало, и дверца спружинила, отказываясь прилегать плотнее. Шелест выдернул Виктора из задумчивости, и он, нахмурившись, рывком распахнул дверцу.

Внутри, наспех затолканный среди вещей, лежал еще один букет – мятый, мокрый, словно его всю дорогу тащили под курткой. Виктор вытащил букет и вместе с лепестками на пол шлепнулась помятая белая бумажка. Нагнувшись, Виктор поднял ее, всматриваясь в неровные строчки, написанные простой синей ручкой. Он не сразу разобрал буквы, запоздало сообразив, что текст написан по-русски.

_Ты ангел, ты ангел, над льдом парящий,_

_В душу смотрящий,_

_О любви говорящий,_

_Росчерк за росчерком вензель рисующий,_

_О небе тоскующий…_

_Лед разрезающий,_

_Прочь ускользающий…_

Виктор прищурился, глядя на бумажку. Строчки были кривые, рифма хромала, но было в ней что-то неуловимо знакомое – то ли ритм, то ли образы…

_Ты ангел, и крылья твои - белоснежные,_

_Танцы - неслышные,_

_Касания – нежные._

_Ты ангел, ты ангел,_

_Неземное создание,_

_Смерть и проклятие,_

_Мое наказание._

_Ты ангел…_

\- Ангел… - повторил Виктор, катая на языке мягкое, тягучее слово.

Ангел.

_Аааан-геел._

Порхающий надо льдом, ускользающий… разрезающий…

Картинка встала перед глазами так ярко, что Виктор вздрогнул, едва не выронив букет.

Он вспомнил.

Да.

Ангел.

Услышав шаги, Виктор судорожно оглянулся, соображая, куда это все девать, куда запихнуть этот проклятый букет, или, может быть, не запихивать – из него паршивое оружие, но, чтобы отвлечь противника, этого хватит…

Он как раз успел затолкать букет под лавку, когда дверь в раздевалку открылась.

\- Вииитья? – позвал Юри, и, глядя на него, Виктор невольно улыбнулся от облегчения и того, как забавно выглядел его ученик – взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся, со слипшимися от пота и влаги волосами, похожий на вывалившегося из гнезда птенца.

\- Витья, - деловито сообщил Юри, - Пхичит уже заканчивает свой номер, пойдем, сейчас общий выход.

\- Я помню, - Виктор привычно тряхнул челкой и направился к двери. Юри посторонился, пропуская его. Вблизи от него несло жаром, запахом дезодоранта и немножко потом. С трибун он смотрелся легким неземным существом, вблизи был живым и реальным, и все-таки Виктор взял его за руку – теплую, мокрую, - словно для того, чтобы еще раз убедиться.

_Ты ангел, ты ангел…_

Виктор невольно сжал пальцы крепче.

\- Daijoubu desu ka? – негромко спросил Юри, поворачиваясь.

Виктор не понял вопроса, хотя слова показались ему смутно знакомыми.

\- Со мной все в порядке, - машинально откликнулся он по-русски, и, спохватившись, повернулся, чтобы повторить по-английски, но судя по лицу Юри, перевод тому тоже не потребовался.

Калитка открылась, и они вместе с другими участниками шоу вышли на лед.


	4. Chapter 4

В номере было сумрачно, сыро и холодно, и Виктор запоздало вспомнил, что опрометчиво оставил кондиционер работающим на полной мощности, в расчете на то, чтобы к их приезду в номере было не жарко.

Юри зябко поежился и накинул гостиничный халат прямо поверх одежды, оглядываясь в поисках пульта от кондиционера. Оставив его воевать с климат-контролем, Виктор отправился в душ.

Когда он вернулся, в номере уже было гораздо теплее. Кондиционер работал тише, и громкий гул сменился ласковым шелестом. За окном было темно – снова пошел дождь, и казалось, что сейчас уже поздний вечер, хотя на часах была всего лишь половина пятого. Отправив ученика отмываться от жары, суеты и впечатлений, Виктор устроился за столом, открыв крышку ноутбука.

_Ты ангел, ты ангел, надо льдом парящий…_

Дурацкий простенький ритм оказался на удивление прилипчивым. Виктор запоздало вспомнил, что так и оставил букет под лавкой. Его найдут при уборке и выбросят, и даже отпечатков найти не получится. Хорошо, что он не потерял бумажку – уже в коридоре он сообразил, что до сих пор держит ее в свободной руке, и сунул поглубже в рукав перед тем, как выйти на лед. Потом она перекочевала в карман джинсов и с тех пор пряталась там, как коварное подметное письмо, дожидающееся своего часа.

\- «Извести его хотят, перенять гонца велят…» - задумчиво проговорил Виктор, глядя на анимированную заставку на экране ноутбука. Пока загружался мессенджер, Виктор спохватился, что в Портленде сейчас вполне может быть ночь. Он понятия не имел, какой была разница во времени между Бангкоком и Портлендом, и уже собирался набрать запрос в поисковике, но нужный ник в списке контактов сиял зеленым.

Аристотель был в сети, хотя, согласно указанному в профиле часовому поясу, в Орегоне сейчас было пять утра.

Коротко оглянувшись в сторону душа – из-за двери все еще доносилось шипение воды и, кажется, негромкое пение, - Виктор нажал на иконку видеовызова.

После четвертого гудка анимация исходящего вызова сменилась слегка заспанной, но дружелюбной физиономией.

\- Привет, Генка, - улыбнулся Виктор. - Давно не виделись.

\- Салют, Вик! – улыбнулся тот в ответ. - Сколько лет, сколько зим. Как жизнь, суперзвезда? Как прошло шоу?

\- На высоте, - усмехнулся Виктор, и поднял руку на уровень плеча, - ну, по тайским меркам.

\- Первый блин – оладушкой, Викник, - широко улыбнулся Гена. - У нас тоже не сразу взлетело.

\- Как вы там? Пять утра, а ты уже в строю?

\- У нас тренировка через час, ребята из американской сборной наш каток сняли, - пояснил Генка, - на тренировки приезжают рано, чтобы успеть до детских занятий. У нас все расписано на месяц вперед, им пришлось бы кататься либо ночью, либо рано утром. Выбрали утро, чтобы к разнице во времени адаптироваться – через месяц в Японию едут.

\- У вас там жизнь кипит, я смотрю, - Виктор хмыкнул.

\- Барахтаемся, - солидно ответил Генка, но не выдержал и снова улыбнулся.

Он всегда улыбался – сколько Виктор его помнил. Он переехал в Санкт-Петербург откуда-то из сибирской глубинки, из закрытого военного городка. Генкина открытость и веселость в понимании юного Вити плохо вязалась с понятием «закрытый военный городок». «Закрытый», «военный» - во всем этом было что-то зловещее, очень-очень секретное, и большой и страшный монстр СССР, канув в прошлое, забрал свои страшные тайны с собой.

А тут – Генка Аристотель, улыбающийся от уха до уха, вечно шутящий, даже над собственными падениями. Даже Яков на него ругался чуточку меньше, чем на всех остальных.

Конечно, никаким Аристотелем Генка не был. «Коперник» он был по паспорту. Коперник Геннадий Андреевич. Хотя благородная, звучная и очень старая фамилия все равно к Генке не липла. В ней ошибались, ее путали, ее забывали, и наконец, в один прекрасный день Сергей Степанович, тренер по ОФП, заглянув в мужскую раздевалку, спросил: «А где этот ваш… Аристотель?».

Прозвище прилипло к Генке намертво. И вот его все почему-то запомнили с первого раза. Генка, впрочем, не возражал, а Виктор ему даже немножко завидовал. Его самого уже давно сократили до «Викника» - кажется, в честь чая, который тогда активно рекламировали по телевизору. Виктор Никифоров. Вик-ник. Или Ник-Вик, кому как больше нравится. «Почти как шоколадка», пояснил Генка, и Виктор на него даже не обиделся. Обижаться на Аристотеля было невозможно.

А еще Генка по уши, до соплей и розовых слоников, был влюблен в Машку. Тут Витя его понимал. Он и сам был немножко в нее влюблен. Совсем чуть-чуть. Ну, просто потому что «чуть-чуть» в Машку Ларюнину, восходящую звезду-одиночницу, была влюблена половина спортивной школы.

Генка же на «чуть-чуть» не разменивался, и ухаживал за Машкой как настоящий рыцарь - сумку помогал донести, коньки завязать, даже калитку на каток открыть. У него это как-то так по-рыцарски получалось, без издевки, как у других мальчишек. Поэтому, когда Машка ответила на Генкины ухаживания, никто не удивился. Разве что расстроился, может быть.

Вспомнив о Машке, Виктор нахмурился, и привычная улыбка на Генкином лице потускнела.

\- Вик, - позвал он, - давай прямо – что стряслось? Ты же не звонишь просто так, потому что поболтать приспичило.

Виктор посмотрел на экран ноутбука и задумчиво потер лицо ладонью. Дурацкая привычка, оставшаяся еще со школы, выдававшая его каждый раз с головой. «О», говорил Аристотель, «Викник физиономию полирует, значит, врать сейчас будет».

\- Ген, я не хочу бросаться подозрениями и обвинениями, - Виктор запустил пальцы в волосы, взлохмачивая и без того лохматую челку, - но мне нужно кое-что уточнить. Ты не помнишь, чем закончилась история с Павлушенькой – его посадили или положили?

Генка нахмурился, отводя взгляд, раздумчиво кусая губы.

Виктор терпеливо ждал.

Они не упоминали это имя в разговоре с тех самых пор, как Аристотель уехал в Америку.

Павел Журавлев, по идее, должен был именоваться не иначе, как «журавлем» - длинный, тонкий, длинноносый, вечно взъерошенный, похожий на моль-переростка. Но куда чаще его звали «Павлушенькой» - так его называла мама, приезжающая на каток смотреть за тренировками сына. Фигуриста из «Павлушеньки» не вышло – не спортивный у парня был характер. Яков, обычно отказывающийся от безнадежных учеников вместе с их деньгами, тем не менее, Павлушеньку терпел, даже как-то учить пытался.

В раздевалках шептались, что Павлушенька - сын какого-то большого спортивного начальника, потому-то Яков и держит это недоразумение в группе, хотя без слез на его прыжки не мог смотреть даже вечно веселый Генка.

Павлушенька Машку тоже любил. И, как выяснилось, тоже на «чуть-чуть» не разменивался. Он тоже начал дарить ей цветы, как это делал Аристотель. И сумку предлагал донести. И даже стихи писал – паршивенькие, правда. А когда стало понятно, что Павлушеньке ничего не светит, кто-то насыпал Машке битого стекла в коньки. Так и не нашли, кто, хотя имя буквально висело в воздухе. Аристотель с Никифоровым тогда отвели побледневшего Павлушеньку в раздевалку и там, возле шкафчиков, доходчиво объяснили, что если с Ларюниной что-то случится, то они достанут Павлушеньку из-под земли, и не спасет его ничего – ни влиятельный папа, ни презумпция невиновности.

Павлушенька что-то блеял в ответ, что это не он, и что он бы никогда, и как вообще они могли подумать…

Генка ему не поверил. И Виктор ему не поверил. Но того, кто подсыпал стекло, так и не нашли, а больше предъявить Павлушеньке было нечего.

А потом группа Фельцмана поехала на этап юниорского кубка России, и по какому-то недоразумению Павлушенька умудрился занять третье место. Так и стояли они на пьедестале – Виктор Никифоров, Геннадий Коперник и Павел Журавлев, воспитанники одного тренера. А на выходе со льда их ждала Машка, с визгом бросившаяся Генке на шею. Генке, а не Журавлеву, хотя в тот вечер Павлушенька, пожалуй, удивил даже Якова Михалыча.

Видимо, это Павлушеньку и допекло.

И в тот же вечер он попытался зарезать Машку канцелярским ножиком. Напал на нее на выходе из гостиницы, то ли убить собирался, то ли просто поранить, зная, что завтра ей катать произвольную. Виктор помнил, как они в тот вечер с Генкой выскочили из фойе гостиницы на Машкин крик. Аристотель успел вперед – ноги были подлиннее. Вот на ноги удар и пришелся. Ножик был хороший, импортный, и ногу Аристотелю рассекло не хуже какой-нибудь бумаги. Крови было много, она влажно блестела на асфальте, и Виктор смотрел на нее и думал, что надо, наверное, испугаться, но почему-то ему было не страшно. Когда крови слишком много, она смотрится, как в кино. Как будто оно все не настоящее - и рыдающая Машка, и что-то орущий Журавлев, которому выкручивает руки охрана гостиницы, и сидящий на земле в луже собственной крови Аристотель – оно все невсамделишное. Не мог же тихий Павлушенька пырнуть ножом живого человека?

Генку увезли в больницу зашивать, а Машке Яков весь вечер мозги на место вправлял.

\- Ты, - говорил он, - Ларюнина, должна не реветь, а завтра выйти и победить. Для Коперника медаль взять должна, поняла?

\- Поняла, - тихо отвечала Машка, размазывая слезы.

За Павлушенькой в ту же ночь приехали родители. Они увезли сына в Москву, и больше Виктор его не видел. Генка из группы тоже ушел, когда стало понятно, что чемпионом ему уже не быть. На втором курсе института они с Машкой поженились и уехали в Америку. Все говорили, что они молодые еще, дурные, доучатся да вернутся, что им там, в Америке, делать?

А Коперники всем назло остались там, открыли спортивную школу и ледовый центр, и стали тренировать детей и заниматься ледовыми шоу. И в Россию возвращаться не торопились.

\- Вик, я всей картины не знаю, - сознался Генка, когда понял, что молчание чересчур затянулось. - Когда я из больницы вышел, он уже пропал куда-то, а мне, как ты понимаешь, не до того было. Знаю, что его больше не видели, а уж сел он все-таки или лег – это уже другой вопрос. Спроси у Фельцмана, он должен знать больше моего. А что такое? – запоздало спохватился он. - Ты чего вдруг про него вспомнил?

\- Да так, к слову пришлось. В интервью вопрос задали, я про него и вспомнил.

\- Вик… - прищурился Генка, - ты мне бросай тут дурочку лепить, а? Давай-ка бери своего японца и приезжай к нам в Штаты. Поставим тут ваше шоу, каток дадим под тренировки – у нас в центре как раз новый каток открыли в пристройке, знаешь, какой? Увидишь – закачаешься! Да и Машка по тебе соскучилась.

\- Аристотель, не дрейфь, говорю же – в интервью спросили, - Виктор улыбнулся своей привычной улыбкой и тряхнул головой, сбрасывая с лица челку. - Но за предложение спасибо, я подумаю. Я тебе позвоню еще разок, когда с этим шоу разберемся, обсудим детали.

\- Заметано, - кивнул в ответ Генка. - Ну, тогда бывай здоров, Никифоров. Звони почаще, всегда приятно, когда тебе звонит звезда мирового фигурного катания, - важно добавил он, но не удержался и прыснул, - и японцу своему привет передавай.

\- Непременно, - кивнул Виктор. - Мое почтение мадам Коперник.

Экран видеозвонка погас, и вместо широкой генкиной улыбки на экране высветилась аватарка, с которой на Виктора сурово взирал мраморный бюст Аристотеля.  

\- У Фельцмана – так у Фельцмана, - проговорил Виктор себе под нос и встал из-за стола.

Он как раз проходил мимо дверей в душ, когда взлохмаченный Юри вышел оттуда, на ходу вытираясь полотенцем.

\- Перепонки не выросли? – насмешливо спросил Виктор. Юри послушно показал растопыренные пальцы.

\- Дай-ка, на всякий случай, - Виктор поймал его за влажный затылок и легонько коснулся губами губ. - Поскучаешь без меня полчасика?

Юри кивнул, не задавая лишних вопросов. Он никогда ни о чем не спрашивал Виктора, и тот иногда задумывался, что было тому причиной – японское воспитание или просто безграничное доверие. А может быть, и то, и то.

Кивнув в ответ, Виктор скрылся за дверью.

 

***

В коридоре было светло, ярко горели настенные лампы, оформленные под аутентичные тайские светильники. Вокруг каждого из них свернулся нарисованный на стене дракон. Виктору казалось, что архитекторы этой гостиницы сами не определились, чего им больше хотелось – соблюсти традиционный стиль или все-таки создать что-то современное и европейское. В итоге не получилось ни то, ни другое.

Номер, в котором разместился Яков Фельцман, находился двумя этажами ниже, в самом конце коридора. Его окна смотрели на проходящую через город реку, хотя с учетом особенностей местного транспорта это был скорее минус. «Все равно что на Кутузовский из окна смотреть», бурчал Яков, имея в виду многочисленные лодки и катерки, образующие самые настоящие пробки с самого утра. Ругань их владельцев раздавалась не хуже автомобильных гудков, жужжали моторы, наполняя и без того сырой и тяжелый воздух запахом жженого топлива.

Дойдя до нужной двери, Виктор аккуратно постучался. Дверь открылась, и возникший на пороге Яков смерил Виктора вопросительным взглядом снизу вверх.

Виктор кашлянул, и, оглянувшись по сторонам, доверительно сообщил:

\- Яков Михайлович, поговорить надо.

\- Заходи, - сухо откликнулся Фельцман и посторонился, пропуская его в номер.

В номере было прохладно и тихо, и едва уловимо пахло табаком и вишней. Значит, подумалось Виктору, шоу и впрямь удалось, несмотря на отвратительный лед и остальные сложности. Яков изредка позволял себе побаловаться, когда был в действительно хорошем настроении. Тогда он доставал трубку, набивал ее табаком и выпускал одно кольцо за другим. Про трубку Якова ходили самые разные слухи - что ее подарил едва ли не сам президент Международного союза конькобежцев, чуть ли не потому, что проиграл какой-то спор. Говорили даже, что это был подарок какого-то мафиози, большого поклонника фигурного катания. Виктор не знал, откуда у его тренера трубка, знал только, что Яков привез ее откуда-то из-за рубежа еще до того, как Никифоров попал к нему в ученики.

\- Садись, - Яков приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону кресла. - Ноги-то, поди, гудят после сегодняшнего?

Виктор благодарно кивнул и устроился в одном из кресел.

\- Крепкого не наливаю, климат здесь не тот, чтобы перед выступлением надираться, - наставительно сообщил Яков и принялся разливать по стаканам минеральную воду. Виктор не возражал – после того количества пота, которое он оставил на тайском льду, он чувствовал себя так, словно месяц провел в пустыне. Да и спиртного, честно говоря, не хотелось.

Яков разлил по стаканам минералку, и, поставив их на столик, уселся во второе кресло.

\- Что, Витюша, не по зубам оказался тренерский орешек? – спросил Яков, дождавшись, пока его ученик в три глотка опустошит стакан.

\- Для проверки истинности этого утверждения недостаточно статистических данных, - отчеканил Виктор, и Яков понимающе усмехнулся. Это была его собственная любимая фраза, которой он пресекал все разговоры о «новых звездах», начинающихся после одной-единственной победы.

\- Яков Михалыч, - Виктор повертел в руках стакан, - я сегодня с Аристотелем разговаривал… Вы не помните, чем закончилась та история с Павлом Журавлевым? Его ведь никто не видел с тех пор, как родители забрали его в Москву с соревнований.

Яков взял в руки стакан, не сразу сделав глоток. Он задумчиво посмотрел куда-то в сторону, в пространство, словно спрашивая совета у невидимого помощника. Эта странная манера водилась за Яковом столько, сколько Виктор его помнил – задумываясь, тренер замирал, словно прислушиваясь к кому-то, кого видел только он. Маленький Виктор слышал от старших товарищей страшилки, что суровый Фельцман слышит потусторонние голоса и когда-то приручил настоящего демона, которому он продает души молодых талантливых фигуристов, чтобы те лучше катались.

Хотя нет, про демона – это уже Аристотель придумал, потом, когда они с Виктором сами перешли в старшую группу и стали подшучивать над малышней. Генка, теряя свою привычную веселость, приобретал очень зловещий вид, и даже Виктор, когда услышал эту страшилку в первый раз, чуточку Генке поверил. Совсем чуть-чуть.     

\- Насколько я знаю, - наконец, заговорил Яков, - Журавлева за границу отправили, в одну из швейцарских клиник. Официально – вроде как пневмонию лечить.  Дальше я его судьбу не отслеживал, тем более, что старший Журавлев настоятельно рекомендовал мне помалкивать.

\- Пневмонию, значит?.. – Виктор задумчиво постучал пальцем по стакану.

\- А где ты его видел? – спросил неожиданно Яков и Виктор, вздрогнув, поднял глаза.

\- С чего вы взяли, что я его видел, Яков Михалыч?

\- А иначе ты не пришел бы разговаривать, - жестко ответил Яков, отставляя стакан на стол. - Витя, я тебя не первый год знаю. Ты в себе будешь копить, пока через уши не польется, все думаешь, что сам справишься. Если пришел разговаривать – значит, допекло. Где ты видел Журавлева?

\- Я его не видел, - помотал головой Виктор, - пока что. Пока только вот это.

Он вытащил из кармана смятую бумажку и протянул ее Якову. Пока тот хмуро изучал прыгающие строчки, Виктор вкратце обрисовал историю с тремя белыми букетами.

\- В Японии белый – цвет смерти, - зачем-то добавил Виктор, и Яков поднял глаза.

\- Полагаешь, что Журавлев решил переключиться на тебя, раз уж Ларюнина с Коперником в Штаты уехали? Отомстить решил за то, что ты чемпионом стал?

\- Яков Михалыч, - серьезно проговорил Виктор, - да я готов что угодно отдать, лишь бы Журавлев выбрал своей целью меня.

\- А ты что, думаешь, что он…

\- Я ничего пока не думаю, - Виктор тряхнул челкой, и она закрыла глаза. – Но я очень боюсь за Юри.

\- А ты не бойся, ты меры принимай, - сухо велел Яков. - Составь фоторобот, отдай охране на входе, заяви в полицию. Чего ты ждешь? Пока он Юри стекла в коньки насыплет или с ножом на выходе бросится? 

Виктор поджал губы.

\- Я не был уверен, что это он. По крайней мере, до этих стихов.

\- Страшная штука – любовь, - покачал головой Яков, - порой вот начинается с цветов и стихов, а заканчивается ножом. Ах, знать бы, знать бы, в какой момент она ломается… - вздохнул он, явно кого-то цитируя. – Вставай и иди, Витя, говори с охраной, с Пчихитом, пиши заявление, что тут еще в этом Таиланде надо делать – все делай. Не жди. Пока ты будешь сидеть и бояться, некому будет защитить Юри.

\- Он не знает об этом еще, - неожиданно сознался Виктор. - Букеты воспринимает спокойно, а про стихи не знает.

\- И правильно, - кивнул Яков. - Ты же теперь его тренер. Это ты должен все знать. Будешь теперь за двоих думать, чужие мысли в голове носить, чужой крест на плечи взваливать, чтобы ученику твоему легче каталось, и голова его не перевешивала. А ты думал, оно как?

Виктор поднял глаза, глядя на наставника. Внутри что-то оборвалось и на место образовавшейся пустоты пришло осознание – тягучее, холодное и очень неприятное.

\- Яков Михалыч, - негромко позвал Виктор, - а скажите мне честно… ну, как тренер тренеру. Много у вас такого было со мной… чего я не должен был знать?

\- Вить, - доверительно хмыкнул Фельцман и почесал нос, - чтобы там ни было, оно уже прошло. Иди давай, время не ждет, до следующего шоу меньше суток осталось, а у тебя еще дел невпроворот. Да и у меня, честно говоря, давление сегодня скачет, духота страшная, сейчас попью чайку – и на боковую. Не то у меня уже здоровье, по Таиландам с вами разъезжать.

\- Коперник в Штаты зовет, - усмехнулся Виктор, вставая с кресла. - В Штаты поедете?

\- Я подумаю, - важно кивнул тренер.

\- Витя! - окликнул он Никифорова уже у самого порога, и тот вопросительно обернулся.

\- Ты только сам не лезь, ладно? Ты фигурист, а не супергерой. Твое дело – кататься и за Юри присматривать. Делай то, что хорошо умеешь. А полиция и без тебя разберется. Да и Юри спокойнее будет, если ты не будешь нервничать.

\- Не волнуйтесь, Яков Михалыч, - Виктор улыбнулся своей привычной улыбкой и стряхнул челку с лица. - Я в супергерои и не рвусь.

\- А в тренеры пошел, - укоризненно заметил Фельцман.

 

***

Дверь в номер оказалась закрыта. «Скоро вернусь» - лаконично сообщал веселенький салатовый стикер, приклеенный у рукоятки двери. Виктор нашарил в кармане ключ и, сняв стикер, вошел в номер. Экран ноутбука, оставленного на столе, встретил Виктора уведомлениями о трех пропущенных вызовах и пятью непрочитанными сообщениями.

Виктор открыл окошко переписки.

_«_ _Madam__ _LaRue: Викник, возьми трубку»_

_«_ _Madam__ _LaRue: Что у тебя там происходит??»_

_«_ _Madam__ _LaRue: Вик, Гена мне сказал, что ты сегодня звонил и про Журавлева спрашивал.»_

_«_ _Madam__ _LaRue: Вик, имей совесть, мне на каток через шесть часов.»_

_«_ _Madam__ _LaRue: Никифоров, ты живой там вообще?»_

Виктор усмехнулся и начал выстукивать ответ.

_«_ _VikNik: Маш, привет. Все нормально, не переживай. И Аристотелю скажи, пусть не нервничает. Меня сегодня в интервью спросили про этот эпизод, я и вспомнил. Честное слово.»_

Ответ пришел практически сразу.

_«_ _Madam__ _LaRue: Никифоров, ты темнишь.»_

_«_ _VikNik: Честное пионерское.»_

_«_ _Madam__ _LaRue: Я позвоню.»_

Виктор услышал, как в двери зашуршал ключ, и лихорадочно набрал ответ.

_«_ _VkiNik: Маш, давай завтра после шоу, я сейчас не могу, да и тебе спать пора.»_

_«_ _Madam__ _LaRue: Ты там не один, что ли?»_

_«_ _VikNik: Ага.»_

_«_ _Madam__ _LaRue: Ты там с японцем? Познакомишь заодно))»_

_«_ _VikNik: Завтра после шоу созвонимся, я вас обязательно познакомлю. Он милый. Все, не переживай, у нас тут все хорошо, только жарко.»_

_«_ _Madam__ _LaRue: Спокойной ночи, Вик. И японцу твоему тоже.)))»_

Виктор успел настучать ответ и закрыть крышку ноутбука ровно в тот момент, когда Юри подошел сзади, обнимая его за плечи.

-  Я не помешал? – спросил он.

\- Абсолютно нет, - Виктор поймал его за руку и запечатлел поцелуй на запястье.

\- Я насчет ужина договорился, нам в номер принесут, - сообщил Юри, - не хочу в ресторан спускаться. На сегодня с меня хватит внимания.

\- С меня, пожалуй, тоже, - согласно кивнул Виктор, отодвигая ноутбук.

Журавлева увезли в клинику за границу. Не в тюрьму, не в психиатрическую больницу его не отправили. Значит, он где-то на свободе, с документами – наверняка липовыми. И пользуясь тем, что про него все забыли, вполне мог приехать в Бангкок.

_Ты ангел, ты ангел, прочь ускользающий…_

Виктор помотал головой, вытряхивая привязавшийся стишок.

К черту. После ужина он позвонит Пхичиту.


	5. Chapter 5

Второй день никогда не откладывался в памяти. По крайней мере, у Виктора это каждый раз было именно так – первый день на соревнованиях был суматошным, ярким, наполненным азартом перед жеребьевкой, предвкушением встречи с соперниками, волнением и исследовательским интересом: какой тут лед, какая температура, какой зал, какая гостиница?

Третий день всегда был таким же ярким – волнение, предвкушение развязки толкали под ребра: иди, иди вперед! Но уже накопилась усталость, известны ставки, нет права на ошибку. Сейчас или никогда.

А второй день был муторным и трудным. Ты уже все узнал, все понял, сделал выводы и готов ко всему. Этот день надо было просто пережить, просто отработать – вполсилы, не перенапрягаясь перед последним днем, но и не расслабляясь, чтобы не упустить наработки первого. Нельзя было уходить, но и оставаться не хотелось тоже.

У Юри все было наоборот – японская педантичность требовала от него выкладываться в полной мере, несмотря на то, что впереди был еще третий день. Он снова проживал на льду целую жизнь, преображаясь то в несчастного влюбленного, то в демона страсти. Он взмывал надо льдом, приземляясь без единой помарки, он исполнял дорожки шагов под музыку, попадая с точностью до ноты.

И чем легче, чем чище он катался, тем паршивее становилось на душе у Виктора.

Он понимал, почему Юри так старается. Внешне сдержанный и по-японски вежливый, он был чутким и внимательным, и видел и понимал куда больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Порой Виктора это даже слегка раздражало – самого Юри было куда сложнее прочитать, и понять, что творилось в его душе, удавалось далеко не всегда. А Юри читал его как раскрытую книгу, улавливая его настроение почти безошибочно.

«Они сошлись – вода и пламень», шутил Яков. Встретились на одном мосту японская внимательность и русская открытость. И в этом противостоянии Япония выигрывала с разгромным счетом.

Виктор понимал, что Юри чувствует его настроение, его беспокойство, и, как обычно, считает, что дело в нем, и старается кататься лучше, чтобы его убедить, порадовать, успокоить…

А что мог сказать ему Виктор? Что дело не в нем? И тогда пришлось бы объяснять, рассказывать, делиться переживаниями, и тогда Юри и сам начнет нервничать, а то и натворит каких-нибудь глупостей. Правильно Яков сказал – ты должен за двоих теперь думать, двойную ношу нести.

Вот только нести ее, стоя у бортика, было куда проще. А кататься с двойным грузом было сложно. Виктор чувствовал себя так, словно на нем опять был пояс с грузом. Совсем как в юности, когда молодые ученики Фельцмана тренировались выполнять прыжки под нагрузкой, чтобы потом без нее взмывать еще легче и еще выше. Только теперь груз был в голове, смещая центр тяжести. И теперь Виктор в полной мере понимал, что имел в виду Яков, и почему он был так против того, чтобы Виктор совмещал тренерскую деятельность и катание.

Под конец первого отделения нервы у Виктора все-таки сдали. То ли он оттолкнулся не под тем углом, то ли сгруппировался неправильно, но вместо четверного сальхова получилось сделать только два с половиной оборота, и при приземлении Виктор неловко коснулся рукой льда. И тут же коротко оглянулся в сторону бортика, отчаянно надеясь, что Юри этого не видел.

Тщетно. В сумрачном проходе у калитки поблескивал черный костюм. Юри был почти невидим в полутьме зала, но яркие блестки, похожие на чешую, выдавали его присутствие.

Виктор сжал зубы.

Терпи, Никифоров. Терпи. У тебя еще две минуты и их надо вытерпеть.

Терпи.

Как в Шеффилде, когда ты сорвал каскад и докатывал с разбитым коленом.

Как в Сайтаме, когда ты вышел на произвольную с трещиной в запястье.

Как в Онтарио, после того дурацкого падения на разминке, перед самой программой, когда вы с Крисом задели друг друга. Вы еще тогда терпели оба, и докатали, и даже баллы набрали, и потом сидели рядом в коридоре больницы перед МРТ и хохотали так, что вас чуть не выгнали.

Тогда ты дотерпел – и сейчас дотерпишь. Раньше терпел ради страны и Якова, а теперь – ради Юри.

Виктор коротко вдохнул, разгоняясь.

Стране в целом наплевать. Для нее фигуристов было много. Вчера Урманов, сегодня Никифоров, завтра какой-нибудь Иванов.

А для Юри Виктор был единственным.

Легко оторвавшись ото льда, Виктор прыгнул, вскидывая руку над головой. Лутц в три оборота вышел чистым и легким, и Виктор, поймав кураж, добавил к нему двойной флип. Зал взорвался аплодисментами. Докрутив последнее вращение, Виктор замер, протягивая руку в сторону Юри – в том же самом жесте, с которым тот заканчивал свою произвольную. Музыка умолкла, и аплодисменты гулкой волной накрыли стадион. Виктор поклонился, посылая публике воздушный поцелуй, и под прицелом медленно гаснущих прожекторов направился к калитке.

Юри дожидался его там, по-прежнему взволнованный, неуверенно улыбающийся. Виктор подбадривающе улыбнулся ему в ответ, и, приобняв за плечи, повел в сторону раздевалки.

Впереди их ждало второе отделение шоу.

 

***

Всю дорогу до гостиницы они провели в молчании. Радио, игравшее в такси, негромко пело что-то на мелодичном местном наречии. Водитель с разговорами не навязывался – Виктор предусмотрительно сунул ему еще одну купюру в самом начале поездки, давая понять, что кхуны фаранги предпочли бы обойтись без разговоров.

На сегодняшний день с Виктора было достаточно разговоров на тайском.

Пхичиту он так и не позвонил – не решился, - а в полицию наведался с самого утра, еще до начала шоу. Однако его надежды на то, что с утра там будет меньше людей, не оправдались. В участке было полно людно и шумно, то и дело приводили каких-то оборванцев, кажется, с ближайшего рынка, одинаково одетых и одинаково выглядевших, ругались оштрафованные торговцы, что-то выпрашивали пожилые тайки, тыкая пальцем в фотографии. Виктору в какой-то момент показалось, что карманники, которых то и дело притаскивали с улицы, были одними и теми же, просто их ловили быстрее, чем они успевали уйти от участка далеко. Он прождал добрых сорок минут, прежде чем к нему подошел невысокий пожилой офицер и на не очень хорошим английском спросил, что угодно кхуну фарангу. Виктор, стараясь формулировать предложения попроще, объяснил ситуацию, офицер кивнул и проводил его в конец коридора, в какой-то полупустой кабинет, где было тихо и прохладно. Шум, гам и яркие тайские краски остались за дверью, и Виктор, пользуясь тем, что его никто не видит, бесцеремонно утащил из пачки пластиковый стаканчик и налил себе воды из кулера.

Он как раз успел выкинуть стаканчик в урну, когда дверь открылась и в кабинет зашел еще один офицер, чуть помоложе предыдущего. Он довольно бегло изъяснялся на английском, лишь в паре мест попросив кхуна фаранга пояснить значение слова. Внимательно выслушав Виктора, он взял лежащий на подставке радиотелефон и, набрав короткий номер, бегло заговорил по-тайски. Затем, закончив звонок, встал и жестом велел Виктору следовать за ним.

Весь следующий час Виктор провел в кабинетах участка, чувствуя себя актером какого-то детективного фильма – он раз за разом отвечал на вопросы, рассказывал одну и ту же историю, а потом, спустившись вниз, в прокуренный подвал, долго сидел с двумя тайскими полицейскими, составляя на стареньком компьютере фоторобот Павла Журавлева. Наконец, когда Виктор порядочно охрип и подписал целую стопку бумаг, полицейские наконец-то соблаговолили его отпустить. Офицер, сопровождавший его все это время, заверил, что примет все меры и свяжется с охраной в ледовом комплексе.

Выйдя из участка, Виктор глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. После прокуренного и холодного подвала уличный воздух, сырой, теплый, пахнущий цветами и специями, казался густым и тяжелым. Хоть ложку бери и зачерпывай.

Всю дорогу до ледового комплекса Виктор раздумывал, стоит ли ему говорить с Пхичитом или нет. Тот словно услышал его мысли – они столкнулись нос к носу в самых дверях ледового комплекса. Смешливый таец широко улыбнулся, и Виктор, глядя на его улыбку, решил, что они поговорят позже, после шоу. Нечего, в самом деле, еще и Пхичиту прибавлять головной боли. Он все равно не сможет сделать больше, чем уже сделал Виктор, об истории с Журавлевым он не знает, а лишняя тревога ему совсем ни к чему. Еще не хватало, чтобы и его голова перешивать начала, а ему позориться никак нельзя – на него весь Таиланд смотрит.

Поймав себя на таких рассуждениях, Виктор улыбнулся. Кататься стал хуже, думать стал больше, учеников беречь, что своих, что чужих. Видимо, все-таки начал эволюционировать из фигуриста в тренера.

«Стареешь ты просто, Никифоров», сказал бы на это Яков.

Полицейский не обманул – Виктор заметил, что охраны в коридорах комплекса прибавилось. Может быть, ненамного, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя увереннее.

И все-таки Виктор был недоволен. Никакой информации толком не было, никакой возможности контролировать ситуацию – тоже, а откатал он сегодня, прямо сказать, не самым лучшим образом.

Юри чувствовал его раздражение и всю дорогу молчал, не навязываясь с разговорами. Виктор даже слегка обиделся – за всю дорогу Юри даже не прикоснулся к нему, не взял за руку. Чертова японская сдержанность и воспитанность! Сам Виктор уже давно бы полез обниматься и попытался бы рассмешить его, чтобы прогнать хмурое выражение с его лица. Пару раз он, будучи совсем юным, ластился даже к Якову, когда тот хмурился после соревнований. Фельцман ругался и велел с «телячьими нежностями» завязывать, но морщинка между его бровей разглаживалась, а большего Виктору и не надо было, так что на Якова он не обижался. А вот с Юри почему-то было обидно. Виктор опустил руку и словно невзначай поймал его за пальцы, лежащие на сидении. Юри сжал его пальцы в ответ и улыбнулся, и выдохнул легонько. И Виктору тут же стало стыдно за свою обиду.

Юри сам его боялся. И наверняка успел выдумать тысячу причин, по которым Виктор мог бы на него сердиться.

Виктор сжал его руку и положил себе на колени. Юри повернулся, неуверенно улыбаясь, и Виктор улыбнулся ему в ответ.

 

Душ помог смыть остатки суеты и жары. Виктор с наслаждением вытянулся на кровати, чувствуя, как гудят натруженные ноги.

В Бангкоке вокруг было слишком много воды, но душ почему-то не казался лишним. Возможно, Виктор уже сам начал превращаться в какую-то местную азиатскую амфибию.

Или в _Их-ти-ан-дра._

Юри же, похоже, вода не надоедала – видимо, сказывалось то, что он вырос на горячих источниках. Виктор тоже провел большую часть своей юности посреди воды, в мокром и промозглом Петербурге, пропитанном речной сыростью и морским воздухом. Но его море было суровым и ледяным, в отличие от того моря, у которого вырос Юри, и вряд смогло бы привить любовь к купанию.

Со стороны столика раздалось коротенькое мелодичное курлыканье. Виктор вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от размышлений. Экран смартфона Юри засветился, и курлыканье повторилось.

Виктор раздумчиво прищурился, переводя взгляд со стола на дверь ванной и обратно. Под ложечкой неприятно засосало. Помедлив, Виктор дотянулся до столика и взял телефон в руки.

Ничего страшного на экране не светилось, только несколько уведомлений о поставленных в Инстаграме «лайках». Виктор коснулся пальцем иконки, разворачивая приложение на весь экран.

Идея, прямо сказать, была глупая. Даже если Журавлев и следит за Виктором и Юри, то отыскать его среди множества безликих профилей в социальных сетях будет проблематично. Не будет же он, в самом деле, выкладывать собственные фотографии с букетом и подписью «преследую кумира»?

Виктор прикусил губу, и, коротко оглянувшись на двери ванной, открыл настройки профиля.

«156 новых подписчиков».

Виктор нахмурился, открывая список. Основную массу в нем составляли простенькие ники, частенько записанные английской транскрипцией с японского, с анимешными картинками на аватарках. За каждым из этих ников мог скрываться кто угодно.

А еще таких психов могло быть и больше одного.

А еще среди них вообще могло не быть Журавлева.

А еще его и вовсе могло здесь не быть, зато мог быть кто-то другой, такой же помешавшийся…

Дохлый номер, Никифоров. Сам ты с этим не справишься.

\- Мне кто-то звонил? – раздался голос совсем рядом, и Виктор с ужасом осознал, что Юри уже вышел из душа, а он все еще сидит и держит в руках его телефон.

\- Да нет, - помотал Виктор головой, - он упал просто. Я на кровать улегся, задел локтем, не заметил. Извини. Я проверил – работает вроде…

Юри взял в руки телефон и растянулся рядом с Виктором на кровати.

\- Витья, - негромко и серьезно спросил он, - что-то не так, да? Я что-то не так делаю? Я плохо откатал?

\- Почему ты так решил? – повернулся Виктор. Юри повернулся, глядя на него в упор – черные глаза напротив серебристых, - и тихо, спокойно ответил:

\- Виктор, я оставил телефон на столе, а не на кровати.

Виктор поджал губу.

\- Витья, - Юри нахмурился, и лед в его голосе дрогнул, пошел трещинами, обнажая беспокойство, - что происходит? Ты из-за этих букетов так расстроился?

\- Да нет, парочка букетов не стоит того, чтобы из-за них переживать, - Виктор перевернулся на спину, привычным жестом запуская пальцы в волосы.

\- Витья, их было три.

Виктор убрал руку от лица и уставился на ученика. Он точно помнил, что третий букет так и остался под лавкой и Юри его не видел. Не мог. Не должен был.

\- Третий букет был сегодня утром. У дверей, как в прошлый раз, - сообщил Юри виновато. - Я… я его выкинул.

\- Правильно сделал, - кивнул Виктор.

Значит, уже четвертый…

\- Какого они были цвета? – спросил он как можно безразличнее.

\- Белые, как и предыдущие. Кто-то тебя очень любит, Витья, - Юри хмыкнул, то ли вздохнув, то ли усмехнувшись.

\- И я даже знаю, кто, - усмехнулся Виктор в ответ, - хочешь, покажу?

\- Спрашиваешь! – повернулся Юри, и Виктор, дотянувшись до телефона, открыл галерею фотографий.

\- Вот, смотри, - протянул он телефон Юри. - Красавец, а? А на льду-то как двигается, это просто песня! Я вас познакомлю, он потрясающий парень и обязательно тебе понравится.

Юри несколько секунд хлопал ресницами, таращась на собственную фотографию, открытую во весь экран, потом покраснел и расхохотался. Виктор отложил телефон куда-то на пол, не глядя, и сгреб его, смеющегося, отбивающегося, тараторящего что-то по-японски, прижимая ближе к себе и целуя, куда получалось. Юри перестал хохотать, успокоился, начал отвечать, что-то по-прежнему негромко говоря, причудливо мешая японский с английским. Виктор прижал его к себе крепче, утыкаясь носом в шею.

Он бы все на свете отдал, чтобы слова Юри оказались пророческими.

Чтобы этот кто-то любил его. Его, а не Юри.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - в главе цитируется песня болгарской певицы Поли Геновы «If love was a crime».

Третий день всегда был самым напряженным. Ошибки первого дня исправлялись во второй, ошибки второго – в третий, а ошибки третьего оставались в истории навсегда, и их допускать было нельзя.

Юри плохо спал ночью, ворочался, что-то тихо говорил во сне – видно, накопилась усталость и волнение. Как ни старался Виктор его успокоить и отвлечь, похоже, Кацуки все-таки считал себя виноватым в недовольстве тренера. Еще один недостаток японского менталитета – учителя и господина опозорить нельзя, и лучше расстаться с собственной жизнью, чем подвести его.

Самому Виктору тоже не спалось, и он долго лежал, рассматривая узоры на потолке и обнимая спящего на его плече Юри. Тот доверчиво уткнулся носом куда-то в его ключицу, осторожно положив руку на грудь, на самое сердце, как будто ему жизненно необходимо было чувствовать, как оно бьется.

Виктору подумалось, сможет ли Юри по его пульсу определить его чувства, догадается ли или спишет на такое же волнение.

Но вместо волнения внутри плескалась злость. Злость на паршивый лед, на жару, на неизвестность, на вынужденное бездействие и навязанную беспомощность. Виктор чувствовал себя связанным по рукам и ногам – невидимые путы оплетали его целиком, невидимая рука зажимала рот.

Молчи. Молчи, чтобы Юри не нервничал. Ты должен молчать.

Катайся. Не лезь геройствовать, просто катайся. Ты должен кататься.

Фигурист внутри Виктора был связан обязательствами перед Пхичитом и спонсорами шоу, тренер – обязательствами перед Юри. А Виктору-простому человеку не оставалось ничего, только наблюдать.

И это злило.

Под утро Виктор задремал, и даже умудрился выспаться, благо, в третий день шоу было назначено на вечер. Но злость никуда не отступила, только переплавилась в холодную, злую и веселую решимость.

Яков бы не одобрил. Он никогда не одобрял отрицательных эмоций на льду, если те были направлены во внешний мир, на других людей. Он терпеть не мог все эти «вот сейчас я выйду и всем покажу».

\- Себе, себе показывай! – твердил он. - Нечего на других людей свои ошибки переносить! Не они за тебя катаются, не они за тебя падают, не они тебе будильник отключают, когда ты на тренировку опаздываешь, не они тебя под руки в фигурное катание приволокли, не они тебе не дают со льда уйти! Кто бы тебя не привел, а решение, продолжать ли, ты всегда принимаешь сам. И выходить на лед или нет, тоже решаешь сам. Вот себе и доказывай, на себя и злись. А на других не оборачивайся.

Виктор знал, что даже злость и обиду Поповича Яков умудрился переплавить в лиричную грусть и слова о любви. С Плисецким дела обстояли хуже, но Плисецкий был моложе, дурнее, и, прямо сказать, жизненного опыта за пределами катка у него было совсем чуть-чуть. Научится еще.

И все-таки Виктор злился.

За эти три дня он порядочно устал бояться – за себя, за Юри, за успех шоу, - устал от неизвестности и неопределенности. Но сегодня все должно закончиться. А потом они вернутся из Бангкока в Петербург и будут работать над программой.

К вечеру веселая злость сменилась холодным спокойствием. Виктор ощутил, как весь ураган внутри него затих, и стало тепло, тихо и спокойно. То ли тучи прошли стороной, то ли это просто ветер улегся перед тем, как разразится буря, но внутри стало легко-легко. И совсем не страшно.

Виктор даже напевал себе что-то под нос, пока они с Юри переодевались перед выходом на лед.

И кататься стало легко, коньки скользили по поверхности льда без всяких проблем. То ли система климат-контроля на стадионе наконец-то заработала, как положено, то ли просто забитая посторонними мыслями голова перестала перевешивать.

И Виктор парил надо льдом, как птица. Как ангел. Как демон. Как бог.

Юри, сначала настороженно воспринявший такую перемену настроения своего наставника, к концу первого отделения расслабился, поймал кураж и наконец-то начал кататься в полную силу.

А может быть, просто лед сегодня и правда был лучше.

Неважно.

В конце второго отделения, перед самым заключительным номером Пхичита, Юри и Виктор снова вышли на лед, в сумраке и сиянии синих прожекторов.

Это был их маленький сюрприз.  Маленький подарок. Они специально включили его в программу только на третий день. «Запоминается последнее слово», сказал Виктор, пока они работали над сценарием, «и оно должно быть ярким и емким. И нет, Юра, я сейчас не имею в виду твой лексикон.»

Выехав на середину катка, Виктор и Юри встали спина к спине. В повисшей тишине заиграла музыка, и с первыми аккордами цвет прожекторов сменился на яркий белый.

Вы все, собравшиеся на этом стадионе, не пропускающие ни одной фотографии в Инстаграме, не упускающие ни одной новости в социальных сетях, следящие за каждым шагом, хотите узнать побольше о нашей любви? Так смотрите же. Мы говорим о ней сегодня вслух, чтобы весь мир нас услышал.

 _Ты и я - мы сталкиваемся_  
Словно звезды в летнюю ночь.  
Мы можем сиять вечно.  
И ты, и я - мы живы,  
То, что мы чувствуем, - это правильно,  
Мы можем бежать как никогда.

Они съезжались и разъезжались снова, протягивая руки друг к другу, сплетаясь во вращении и снова покидая друг друга, чтобы снова сойтись.

Вы хотели увидеть, что происходит между нами? Так смотрите, смотрите же. Мы любим друг друга – неужели это преступление?

 _Если бы любовь была вне закона,_  
То мы были бы преступниками,  
Приговоренными к пожизненному заключению -  
Но я бы отмотал этот срок.  
Если бы любовь была преступлением  
Тогда бы мы творили чудеса  
Высоко над землей.  
Они никогда не сломают нас!  
Так дай же мне любви…

Каскад из двойного лутца и двойного тулупа вышел на славу – абсолютно синхронным. Юри предлагал его усложнить, но Виктор настоял на простой комбинации. Качество исполнения и синхронность здесь были важнее, чем сложность элементов.

Вы хотели увидеть, насколько мы близки? Так смотрите же. Мы двигаемся, как единое целое, как один человек, как отражение друг друга.

 _Не думай о том,_  
Правильно это или нет  
У нашей любви нет гордости,  
Так что мы изменились к лучшему.  
Бесстрашные,  
Никогда не увядающие,  
Мы сияем, когда вокруг темно,  
Так сможем ли мы вместе взлететь?

Параллельные вращения вышли, пожалуй, не идеальные, но достаточно убедительные. Виктор видел, как улыбается Юри, наслаждавшийся этим прокатом, и это окрыляло еще сильнее.

Вы хотели увидеть, на что мы способны вместе? Так смотрите же, смотрите, как мы взлетаем вместе, скользим по льду, как вращаемся, прикрывая друг другу спину.

 _Вместе мы неприкасаемы,_  
Ты и я -  против всего мира.  
Вместе мы непобедимы,  
Они никогда не разлучат нас!  
  


Мгновение тишины – замолкшая музыка, затихший зал, только шелест коньков, разрезающих лед во время разгона перед прыжком. Миг – и они оба взлетают надо льдом.

Четверной. Синхронный. Коронный. В конце программы.

Додержать, докрутить, приземлить – чтобы через минуту под снова грянувшую музыку, под аплодисменты в ритм, уйти на дорожку шагов.

Вы хотите частичку нашей любви? Так смотрите же. Сегодня мы дарим ее всем.

_Так дай же мне любви,_

_О, дай же мне любви –_

_Им никогда не разлучить нас!_

С финальным аккордом они замерли – Юри, раскинув руки, подаваясь назад, словно собираясь взлететь, и Виктор, обнимающий его сзади, прижимающийся щекой к мокрым волосам, чувствуя, как бешено под его ладонями колотится сердце в чужой груди. Виктор и сам тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как пульс гулким набатом отдается в уши, постепенно затихая, отступая и успокаиваясь.

Он не сразу нашел силы выпустить Юри из объятий, и они даже вполне прилично поклонились, прежде чем уйти со льда. И даже до раздевалки успели добраться и воды глотнуть, прежде чем Виктор сграбастал Юри в объятия и наградил долгим поцелуем.

\- Все, Юри-чан, - улыбнулся он. - Все, слышишь? Мы это сделали!

\- Еще не все, - педантично поправил Юри, убирая влажные прядки с его лба, - еще общий выход и поклоны.

\- Поклоны не считаются, - фыркнул Виктор и снова прижал его к себе, пресекая все возможные возражения самым простым и эффективным способом.

 

***

На улице оказалось холодно – после захода солнца воздух стремительно остыл, от реки понесло промозглой, почти питерской сыростью. А может быть, разгоряченному Виктору просто так показалось.

Снаружи их дожидалось множество людей, в основном молодых девушек, вооруженных телефонами, блокнотами, плакатами, маркерами и ручками всех мастей. Люди прохаживались взад-вперед, нетерпеливо переминались с ноги на ногу, но брать двери штурмом не торопились – около них молчаливыми изваяниями застыла охрана. Юри заметно стушевался, и Виктор, подбадривающе улыбнувшись, приобнял его за плечи.

Засверкали вспышки, защелкали, запищали, зажужжали, застрекотали камеры и телефоны. Виктор уверенным шагом направился вперед, навстречу протянутым блокнотам и ручкам. Здесь были не только тайцы, но и разномастные туристы из Европы, несколько раз Виктора о чем-то спросили по-русски, один из вопросов был задан с ужасным акцентом, и Виктор, подняв глаза, увидел трех молоденьких японок в ободках с кошачьими ушами. Одна из них, - видимо, та, которая задала вопрос, - смущенно смотрела на Виктора, явно неуверенная в том, что произнесла все слова правильно. Виктор улыбнулся ей и ответил на японском – парочка простеньких фраз, выученных во время пребывания в Хасецу, сейчас пришлась как нельзя кстати. Его японский прозвучал наверняка также ужасно, как и русский японки для его собственного уха, но девушки заулыбались и что-то восторженно затараторили, протягивая блокноты. Виктор размашисто расписался в каждом, краем глаза наблюдая за Юри – тот фотографировался с какой-то пожилой парой европейцев.

Освободившись, Юри подошел ближе, улыбнулся в чью-то камеру телефона, подписал плакат. Он явно собирался что-то спросить у Виктора, но, засунув руку в карман, осекся на полуслове и принялся хлопать по карманам куртки и джинсов.

\- Витья, - виновато сообщил он, - я, похоже, телефон в раздевалке забыл. Я схожу за ним?

Виктор машинально кивнул, выводя не очень аккуратный росчерк в подставленном блокноте. Он вернул блокнот владелице и подался вперед, поближе, когда она достала телефон, чтобы с ним сфотографироваться. Виктор посмотрел на в камеру телефона, стараясь, чтобы улыбка на снимке вышла поубедительнее. На экране высветились иконки фокусировки, выхватывающие лица Виктора и девушки, людей на заднем плане, темнеющую где-то среди них спину Юри в черной спортивной ветровке.

И светлое шевелящееся пятно, пробивающееся сквозь толпу людей ему наперерез. Слишком быстро для фаната, желающего получить автограф.

Озарение настигло Виктора одновременно со светом вспышки. Он вздрогнул, и, развернувшись, бросился следом за Юри.

Светлое пятно – то ли куртка, то ли волосы, не разобрать, - было ближе и быстрее.

Добежать Виктор уже не успевал.

И даже таких длинных ног, как у Генки Аристотеля, у него не было.

Поэтому он просто бросился вперед, инстинктивно отталкиваясь от земли.

Толчок получился хороший. На четверной прыжок бы хватило. И еще бы на второй двойной осталось.

Он нырнул вперед, вклиниваясь между Юри и всем остальным миром, обо что-то ударился головой и неловко махнул руками, гася инерцию. Одна из рук задела что-то острое, словно торчащий из стены штырь. Но стены рядом не было, это Виктор точно помнил. Руку обожгло болью, Виктор машинально сжал кулак, ощущая что-то мокрое и липкое, следом что-то болезненно ударило в плечо. Рядом закричали, засуетились, кто-то схватил Виктора за шиворот, оттаскивая, схватил за лицо, заставляя поднять голову, выпрямиться…

Виктор с трудом рассмотрел смутно знакомое лицо.

Юри.

Юри, бледный до прозелени, стоял рядом с ним, держа его за лицо, и что-то кричал по-японски. Рядом засверкали вспышки телефонов и фотоаппаратов. Юри оглянулся куда-то в сторону, и Виктор машинально повернулся, глядя, как подбежавшая охрана скручивает какого-то человека. Из-за толкучки его не получалось рассмотреть как следует.

\- Виитья! – позвал Юри, и Виктор, вздрогнув, очнулся.

\- Ты в порядке? – глупо спросил он.

\- Watashi?! – захлебнулся Юри. - Anata wa baka desu ka?! Виктор… - добавил он чуть тише и его губы затряслись. - Я в порядке. Правда. Я в порядке…

\- Ну… вот и хорошо, - Виктор неловко обнял его, по-прежнему чувствуя влагу под рукой. Он поднес ее к глазам. Рукав и запястье были в крови.

Надо же. А совсем и не болит.

\- Виктор, - Юри поджал губы, - тебе надо к врачу! Давай, сейчас мы поймаем такси, - он потянул было его за здоровую руку, но Виктор не сдвинулся с места. – Виитья!

Виктор тряхнул головой, разгоняя шум в ушах.

Перед глазами снова встал тот вечер. Мокрый асфальт, кровь, толпящаяся охрана, какие-то случайные люди и зареванная Ларюнина. Такая же, бледная до прозелени.

Виктор посмотрел на окровавленную руку и перевел взгляд на остальных. Нападавшего, невысокого худого мужчину, уже скрутили и прижали к асфальту, и двое охранников держали его, не давая сдвинуться с места. Остальные пытались отогнать подальше зевак, еще один что-то кричал в рацию.

\- Кхун Виктор! – раздался звонкий голос совсем рядом, и Виктор, вздрогнув, повернулся.

\- Пхичит! – Юри шагнул вперед, и подлетевший таец вцепился в него как клещ. Виктор машинально отметил, что оба азиата очень забавно выглядели с широко распахнутыми глазами, таращащиеся друг на друга, как будто впервые друг друга увидели.

Ему вообще почему-то стало смешно. Не больно, не страшно, а почему-то очень смешно.

Юри сбивчиво объяснял, что произошло, и Пхичит, посмотрев на прижатого к асфальту человека, растерянно обернулся к Виктору.

\- Кхун Виктор, вы его знаете?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Виктор. – Я его не знаю. Я его не знаю, - повторил он, словно сам не веря собственным словам.

Это была чистая правда. Он понятия не имел, кем был лежащий на асфальте человек. Но это совершенно точно был не Журавлев. Разве что такой же бледный, светловолосый и слегка растрепанный.

Виктор не выдержал и рассмеялся.

Почему он вообще решил, что Павлу Журавлеву будет до него какое-то дело? Мало ли психов на свете?

Виктор смеялся и не мог остановиться. Юри и Пхичит взволнованно переглянулись и, подхватив его под руки, аккуратно повели его к стоянке такси.

\- Со мной все в порядке, - проговорил Виктор сквозь хохот.

\- У тебя шок, Витья, - ответил Юри, - и ты ранен. Мы отвезем тебя к доктору.

Виктор кивнул, позволяя себя вести.

Да, потом ему будет не смешно. Потом будет страшно и холодно. И рука начнет болеть, и порез зашивать придется.

Но это все будет потом. 

 

***

Поудобнее устроившись в кресле, Виктор вытянул ноги, насколько хватало места, задумчиво рассматривая рисунок на спинке соседнего кресла. В живописном, пестрящем красками Таиланде даже самолеты были раскрашены аутентичными узорами. По крайней мере, тот самолет, которым им предстояло лететь до Санкт-Петербурга, щеголял узорчатым хвостом, не хуже, чем у местных экзотических птиц.

Виктор скрестил руки на груди, глядя в окно.

Порез на руке, зашитый и забинтованный, ныл, напоминая о себе каждый раз, стоило Виктору пошевелить кистью. Разрез вышел не хуже, чем от конька – в детстве ему пару раз доводилось получать такие травмы.

Виктор перевел взгляд на бинт.

Яков, конечно, будет орать при встрече. По телефону он уже орал. Они все орали – и Яков, и Плисецкий, не стесняясь в выражениях, и Крис, и Мила, и даже Пхичит с Челестино. Виктор даже обиделся слегка.

\- Почему они все на меня орут? – недовольно спросил он.

\- Потому что они за тебя перепугались, Витья, - просто ответил Юри.

\- Но ведь ты же не орешь.

\- Я тоже орал, - виновато ответил Юри, - просто ты тогда не слышал.

Аристотель, дозвонившись на следующий день, тоже орал, заворачивая такие конструкции, что даже Плисецкому до них было далеко. Говорил, что все узнал из новостей, называл Виктора «недоделанным Брюсом Уиллисом», а под конец категорично велел «брать своего японца под мышку и дуть в Америку». Мы, сказал он, тебя тут в обиду не дадим.

Виктор спорить не стал. Тем более, что во время разговора по видеосвязи произошло страшное – Юри познакомился с Машкой и они безумно друг другу понравились, поэтому против Виктора образовалась целая коалиция.

Сам Виктор себя «Брюсом Уиллисом» не считал, и до того, как увидел новости в сети, и вовсе не думал, что сделал что-то выдающееся. Он ведь не ввязывался в драку, не победил целую банду, просто оттолкнул сумасшедшего, у которого в руке была опасная бритва. Это уже потом, на видео, снятое на чей-то смартфон, Виктор увидел себя со стороны, оценил длину прыжка, собственные движения – собранные, четкие, как у хищника, - и разлетающиеся брызги крови. Ничуть не хуже получилось, чем в кино.

Вот только на этом видео все происходило на самом деле. И псих был самый настоящий. И бритва у него в руке вспорола Виктору руку ничуть не хуже, чем канцелярский ножик Павла Журавлева.

И вот тогда до Виктора наконец-то дошло, что произошло. Что могло произойти, окажись он на пару метров дальше. Что могло произойти, не хвати ему инерции для прыжка. Что могло произойти, не подбеги охрана, пока Виктор пытался восстановить равновесие и прийти в себя.

И вот тогда его начало трясти.

А может быть, просто анестезия и успокоительные наконец-то начали отпускать.

Виктор трясся, как осиновый лист, и Юри сидел с ним рядом и держал его в объятиях, сжимая крепко-крепко. Наверное, чтобы не расплескался при тряске. Виктор обнял его, вцепился, как утопающий в соломину, уткнулся носом в плечо, спрятавшись от всего окружающего мира.

Они держали друг друга весь вечер, и так и уснули в обнимку.

А на следующий день пришлось много ездить и много говорить. Договариваться с организаторами шоу, обещавшими денежную компенсацию и оплату медицинской страховки, разговаривать с охраной, с полицией, давать показания, отвечать на звонки друзей и журналистов.

Про нападавшего ни Виктор, ни Юри ничего сказать не могли, потому что видели его в первый раз. Большую часть информации Виктор получил как раз от полиции.

Напавшего на них человека звали Донатас Туминас. Литвин из города Клапейда, 1979 года рождения. По-русски Донатас говорил не очень хорошо, хотя стихи на русском писать пытался. Паршивые, прямо сказать, стихи.

У Журавлева и то лучше получалось.

Фигурным катанием Туминас увлекался давно, но фигуриста из него не получилось, а в спортивную историю войти хотелось. Что уж там поломалось в мозгах Донатаса, что заставило его взять в руки бритву и потратить последние деньги на билет в Таиланд, Виктор не знал, и ему было не интересно. Хотя подготовился Донатас основательно, денег поднакопил, прощальное письмо написал, даже обратный билет покупать не стал, рассчитывая на свой героический конец.

Одним словом – сумасшедший.

Виктор отрешенно посмотрел в иллюминатор, наблюдая, как с дальней полосы взлетает еще один самолет – такой же яркий и узорчатый.

Рядом послышались шаги – Юри наконец-то вернулся, и, педантично проверив пристроенный на полке чемодан, наконец-то уселся рядом.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Витья? – спросил он, осторожно касаясь перебинтованной руки. Виктор поймал его за пальцы и сжал их покрепче.

\- Все в порядке, - откликнулся он. - Задумался просто.

\- Про этого… Ту-ми-на-са? – старательно выговорил Юри непривычную фамилию.

\- И про него тоже, - Виктор хмыкнул и снова повернулся к иллюминатору. -  И про них про всех. Сколько их таких еще? У меня в Инстаграме несколько тысяч подписчиков. По одной только теории вероятности таких Туминасов может набраться целый десяток. Хотя мне бы и одного хватило, - он невесело посмотрел на свою руку, - все-таки я не Брюс Уиллис. А жаль, - он усмехнулся, но его улыбка тут же погасла. – У любой славы очень неприглядная изнанка. Чем ярче сияешь, тем у большего количества людей от твоего сияния начинает глаза резать. И они согласны на все, чтобы это сияние погасить. Кто-то пытается сам засиять, еще ярче, а кто-то вот пытается тебя разбить, как лампочку в подъезде.

Он замолк, глядя в иллюминатор.

\- Витья, я знаю, - негромко ответил Юри, и Виктор растерянно обернулся. – Я еще не залезал очень высоко, но я много читал про фигурное катание и смотрел документальные фильмы. Я знаю, что бывает, если высоко залезть. И даже не обязательно куда-то залезать и быть талантом, понимаешь? Я не знаю, как с этим обстоят дела у вас в России, но у нас в Японии сталкеры встречаются довольно часто. Ходят следом, следят за твоей жизнью, фотографируют, на видео снимают... Даже трусы твои могут украсть, - добавил он и его щеки чуть-чуть порозовели, - у нас даже в «Ю-Топии» один раз такой случай был, родители полицию вызывали. Поймали в раздевалке парня, который как раз чужое белье из шкафчика вынимал. А уж если ты талантливый… Я ведь тебе тоже завидовал и немножко тебя преследовал, - добавил он и улыбнулся, - нагнал тебя на твоем пути наверх и дальше мы стали карабкаться вместе.

Виктор смерил его удивленным взглядом, вдумываясь в весь смысл его слов. По-хорошему, это он должен был сейчас утешать Юри, как тренер, как наставник, да просто - как старший товарищ.

Юри улыбнулся шире и положил руку поверх его пальцев.

\- Вдвоем не страшно, Витья. Вдвоем можно друг другу спину прикрыть, как бы высоко ты не залез, - проговорил он, и, помолчав, добавил:

\- Ты только не делай так больше, ладно?

Виктор усмехнулся, и, высвободив руку, приобнял Юри за плечи, привлекая его к себе. Торчащий между ними подлокотник оказался очень кстати – Юри поудобнее на нем пристроился, опираясь локтем, склонил голову Виктору на плечо и прикрыл глаза.

Впрочем, долго так просидеть им не довелось – по громкой связи раздался мелодичный женский голос, который на хорошем английском поприветствовал пассажиров и, кратко проинструктировав их о правилах поведения и технике безопасности, велел пристегнуть ремни. Загудели невидимые из иллюминатора двигатели.

Виктор поудобнее устроился в кресле, и поверх его пальцев легли теплые пальцы Юри.

\- Ты просто устал, Витья, - тихо проговорил Кацуки, как-то совсем по-взрослому улыбнувшись. - Как у вас в России говорят – « _нап-рюй и за-буть_ », - старательно выговорил он по-русски. – Шоу уже прошло и прошло очень хорошо. И Пхичит очень доволен. А к вечеру мы будем дома.

Виктор открыл было рот, чтобы напомнить, что они летят в Петербург, а не в Хасецу.

И только потом сообразил, что имеет в виду Юри.

Он неловко усмехнулся, пытаясь прогнать с лица глупую, совершенно дурацкую и счастливую улыбку. Да, все верно. Они возвращаются домой.

\- А в Петербурге ведь тоже полно воды, – невпопад заметил Виктор.

\- Я помню, что ты говорил про программу, - кивнул Юри, - чтобы посвятить ее воде.

\- Какая вода тебе больше нравится, южная тайская, или наша, северная?

\- Не знаю, – ответил Юри. - Надо подумать.

Виктор кивнул и снова повернулся к иллюминатору.

Самолет вырулил на взлетную полосу и начал набирать разгон.

 


End file.
